Please, Choose One
by kimsangraa
Summary: Egois memang diperlukan untuk beberapa kehidupan kita—oke, semoga ini akhir bahagia dari KaiSoo. Chap 5 is UP! This is the END.
1. Chapter 1

Author : kimsangraa/simplesoul ( simpleSoul11)

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Taemin.

Annyong, kimie imnida *bow*.

Ini adalah replace ff , soalnya saya kan g tau kalo ternyata tu ada beberapa karakter yg emang dihapus kl ngirim ff ke sini, jadi jeongmal jwesonghamnida atas yang pertama itu. ^^v.

Happy reading!

.

D.O POV

.

Aku melihat dia. Kim Jongin. Sedang menari dan… sepertinya _having fun _bersama Lee Taemin. Aku menendang dinding. Muak! Aku muak melihat semuanya! Sudahlah, Jongin. Kau memang menyukai Taemin, aku tahu itu. Mata kelammu membiaskan perasaan padaku. Kau menyukai Lee Taemin! Bodoh! Kim Jongin bodoh! Aku mendengus kasar dan berbalik, sedikit berlari. Tapi seseorang menahan tanganku.

"Kyungsoo-hyung… Wae?"

Aku mendongak. Tingginya tak berbeda dengan Jongin. Maknae EXOK, Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang dulu pernah mempunyai rasa padaku. Seseorang yang kuabaikan demi Kim Jongin bodoh itu. Seseorang yang namjachingu-nya sangat mengerti kalau dia belum bisa melupakanku sepenuhnya. Bodoh. Semuanya bodoh.

"Gwenchana, Sehun… Hiks…"

Aku pun bodoh. Kenapa air mata ini harus keluar ketika melihat hazel Sehun yang khawatir? Kenapa air ini menitik sehingga membuatku terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah di depan Sehun? Ada apa, tubuhku? Kalian menyayangi Sehun? Maaf, dia sudah milik Luhan-hyung.

"Hyung…" Sehun menarikku ke pelukannya. Ke dada bidangnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Memberiku ruang aman untuk menangis, bercerita, dan bahkan ditopang olehnya. Harum, kenapa tubuhnya harum sekali? Bukan harum khas parfum yang menyengat itu… Ini memang bau alami tubuhnya. Nyaman. Sungguh, aku iri dengan Luhan-hyung. Kenapa tidak kuterima saja Sehun dulu? Hanya karena Kim Jongin bodoh itu, aku melepasnya. Melepasnya yang…

"Auh…" Aku meringis ketika nafas Sehun menerpa leherku. Hangat, serasa menggelitik. Aku tahu ini salah, maka aku mendorong bahunya. "Jangan coba-coba, Sehun… Mian…"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya; hanya berlari, tak tentu arah. Aku ingin sendiri, sekaligus ingin ditemani. Tapi kupikir sendiri lebih baik. Maka aku pergi. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dan biasa kudatangi adalah…

.

"Oppa, bukan begini caranya kau kabur. Ingat, kau juga seorang 'eomma' dalam arti konotatif, semua membutuhkanmu."

Aku terdiam. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tersakiti saat melihat senyuman Jongin yang berbeda saat dia bersama Taemin. Aku membencinya; entah Jongin atau Taemin. Atau mungkin dua-duanya.

"… Aku benci. Aku capek menghadapinya. Kenapa dia tidak mengakhiri hubungannya denganku saja? Kenapa dia membiarkanku merasa sakit? Tahukah dia, saat SM Town kemarin, _moment_-nya bersama Taemin membuatku semalaman menangis di kamar mandi? Dia tidak tahu… Dan tidak berusaha mencari tahu…" aku menjawab dingin. Bodoh sekali, menyimpan perasaan yang sudah tahu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Oppa… Aku mengerti. Kalaupun ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, akan kulakukan."

Aku menatap matanya yang membiaskan rasa lelah karena semua ini, membuatku kebencianku pada Taemin menumpuk. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Lee Taemin memang merupakan sunbae dan hoobae yang _cute_, dan polos, atas segala tingkahnya… Yang kutanyakan hanya satu, soal 'bisakah dia memikirkan orang-orang yang merasa tersakiti atas ulahnya?'

Jung Krystal hanya satu-satunya yeoja yang mengerti atas perasaanku pada Jongin. Dia mengerti, padahal aku tidak berharap dia paham sedikitpun. Lagu Hot Summer mengalun, menjeda heningku bersamanya di ruang latihan SM yang sudah tidak pernah disentuh; tidak dipakai dan berdebu, letaknya paling jauh dibanding ruang latihan yang lain.

"Yeoboseyo? Oh, Victoria Eonni. Aku segera kembali. Eumm… Aku baru membeli minum, mian. Ne." Krystal memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya. "Mian, Oppa. Aku harus kembali. Aku… berharap, jangan melakukan apapun, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Krystal beringsut dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Aku menghela nafas. Dia juga bodoh, mencintai Taemin dan sedikit berharap terbalas… Aku menghela nafas lagi, pendek dan kasar. Untunglah aku tidak membawa ponsel, itu membuatku tidak mudah ditemukan. Aku yang dari tadi duduk di atas meja yang menghadap ke jendela, memajukan tubuhku. Melihat ke langit senja yang bercampur lembut dengan biru yang indah.

"Jongin…"

Nama itu kembali meluncur dari bibirku… Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak; mengira-ngira bayanganku dari luar seperti apa. Mungkin seperti wanita di foto yang ada di film The Woman in Black itu, haha. Aku tertawa pelan dan hambar; hampa. _Background _gelap dan wajah menyedihkan, itu aku.

Aku berdiri dan menyebarkan uap di jendela, menuliskan tiga suku hangeul, dan keluar.

Kim Jong-In.

.

"Kyungsoo! Darimana saja kau? Aku khawatir!"

Aku baru saja kembali ke dorm. Kyuhyun-sunbae yang mengantarku pulang, katanya aku terlihat sakit. Aku memang sakit, di hati. Joonmyun-hyung menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, dan aku menghindarinya. Aku takut dia akan menemukan luka lagi di mataku dan berakhir dengan nasihatnya. Aku menatap belakangnya, Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung sedang membaca komik, Sehun bermain PSP, dan Kai menonton televisi. Tapi sekarang tatap kelamnya mengarah padaku. "Kyungsoo, jawab!"

"Oh… Mian, tadi aku masih di gedung latihan…" jawabku, sedikit kaget dengan sentakan Joonmyun-hyung, dan sekali lagi menghindari tatapannya yang terkesan menyelidik. Dia menghela nafas, rasa lelahnya sedikit menguar dalam mataku. Menjadi _leader _memang bukan suatu hal yang mudah.

"Lain kali jangan begini. Kau tidak membawa ponselmu, kan? Itu membuatku… khawatir. Bukan, bukan hanya aku, tapi yang lain juga khawatir."

Yang lain? Benarkah? Aku mengumpat sinis dalam hati.

"Ne, hyung. Mianhaeyo. Eum, aku akan ke kamar sekarang. Aku lelah." ujarku dan langsung menuju kamar, melepas jaketku, dan mengambil handuk. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower, lalu tubuhku dengan sendirinya merosot ke lantai, dan akhirnya membasahi kaos dan _jeans_ yang masih kupakai.

Aku menggeram pelan, dan meremas rambutku sendiri. Menangis lagi dalam kesendirian, dan kegelapan. Mengulang; memikirkan segalanya yang pernah terjadi antara Jongin dan Taemin. Aku membenci mereka, aku terisak. Jongin… jahat sekali.

Mereka sering berpelukan. Tidakkah Minho-hyung cemburu? Jongin bahkan tidak pernah memelukku secara tulus, aku bersumpah.

Mereka sering melakukan adegan romantis_… _Taemin yang tersenyum manis pada Jongin, dan Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyuman karismatik… Seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku menggigit bibir sambil menahan isakan. Oh, Tuhan…

Mereka sering melakukan _skinship_. Mereka berdiri berdua, bersebelahan sambil mengobrol, padahal aku tahu ada tangan tertaut di belakang tubuh mereka. Tangan besar yang menggenggam hangat tangan mungil yang… begitu... seolah, menyampaikan perasaan. Aku meloloskan isakan panjang yang suaranya teredam oleh bunyi air mengalir.

Manikku terpejam menutup rasa penasaranku yang sudah mencapai, 'apakah mereka sudah melakukan hal yang akan membuat Do Kyungsoo pingsan dan mengalami tekanan darah rendah saking _shock_-nya?'

Aku adalah _main vocal _EXOK. Aku tahu, dan bukan sombong, bahwa isakanku terdengar merdu tapi menyakitkan. Isakanku adalah ungkapan hati yang tersayat berkali-kali.

Aku kekanakan-kah?

Tunggu dulu, apa kalian bisa melihat namjachingu kalian bermesraan dengan orang lain, dan melihat para penonton mendukung mereka? Ulu hatiku sakit sampai rasanya aku akan pingsan. Bibirku bergetar, aku kedinginan. Aku harus keluar dari sini atau nanti mereka menemukanku dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

_Hyperbolis_? _I'm sure._

.

"Hana, dul, set, net, dul, dul, set, net! Nah, begitu! Kyungsoo, kakimu sedikit mundur! Nah… Bagus! Ayo kita ulangi lagi!"

Hanya aku, Joonmyun-hyung, dan Sehun, yang masih latihan untuk _comeback _kami. EXO-M akan datang seminggu sebelum _comeback_. Mereka dilatih di China terlebih dahulu karena masih ada beberapa jadwal _photoshoot_. Aku memang agak lelet dalam _dance_, Sehun juga, sementara Joonmyun-hyung melewatkan latihan yang kemarin karena badannya sedikit demam.

Sang _main dancer _dan duo _happy virus_ sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tujuan salah satu di antara mereka adalah ruang latihan SHINee, aku tahu. Sementara dua lainnya… Aku tidak yakin, mungkin sudah pulang ke dorm. Aku menghela nafas saat mendapat waktu istirahat lima belas menit. Duduk, dan Sehun menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Minum, hyung."

"Gomawo." kataku, menerima dan meminumnya sedikit, lalu berpikir apakah aku dan Joonmyun-hyung akan mampu merelakan waktu lagi selama tiga jam kedepan untuk latihan vokal. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa tentang hal ini; bukankah sudah menjadi sebuah resiko? Hanya saja aku menyesalkan seseorang yang sudah membuat hariku buruk belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanyanya pelan.

"Setiap malam kami hanya diam. Kau tahu kan tempat favoritnya setelah sofa depan televisi? Kau tahu kafe yang buka setiap malam yang berjarak tiga rumah dari dorm kita itu? Dia sering kesana untuk mengobrol sampai malam, dengan Taemin. Kemarin dia baru pulang jam sebelas malam… Mengobrol, dengan Lee itu…" jawabku, menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Eum…"

Dia ragu untuk memberikan komentar. Walaupun maknae ini frontal jika mengemukakan idenya, tapi dia tidak begitu padaku dan Luhan-hyung. Ah, ya. Luhan-hyung… aku melupakannya sejenak…

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan-hyung." ujarku pelan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Luhan-hyung sudah bilang padaku, 'kalau Kyungsoo menangis, tariklah dia ke pelukanmu, Sehun'. Luhan-hyung sangat sayang padamu, hyung."

Aku terdiam, sementara pelatihkami sudah memanggil.

"Kajja kita latihan lagi… Sehun, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, ayo! Fighting!" ujarnya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Fighting."

.

"Kyungsoo, kau kelelahan?"

Kami ada di van, pulang menuju dorm. Joonmyun-hyung menatapku. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk. Memang itu yang kurasakan; kali ini aku tak perlu berbohong.

"Seperti biasa, hyung." jawabku, kembali beranjak untuk mengambil botol yang baru kubeli dan meminumnya. Tenggorokanku kering. Berlatih vokal setelah debut memang mengenaskan bagi yang belum terbiasa. Tangan Joonmyun-hyung mengelus rambutku pelan. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, apanya?"

"Nanti Yixing-hyung cemburu, lho… Hehehe~" tawaku. Joonmyun-hyung memutar bola mata ketika mendengar nama namjachingu-nya kusebutkan.

"Sebagai bentuk perhatian dari hyung ke dongsaengnya, kau tahu?" tukasnya, dan aku hanya mengangguk. Usapannya di rambutku berlanjut. "Hubunganmu dengan Jongin… Eotthe?"

Aku menggeleng, dan menjawabnya sama dengan jawabanku pada Sehun. Joonmyun-hyung mengangguk, dan menghela nafas keras.

"Putuskan saja dia." ujarnya. Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku ingin, hanya saja… aku takut untuk mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksinya. Aku takut kalau dia makin dekat dengan Taemin dan nanti akan berkata bahwa 'tidak ada lagi KaiD.O, yang real hanya KaiTae'. Aku takut kalau aku makin hancur. Aku takut aku akan kehilangan penopang hidup. Aku sadar kalau aku membutuhkannya. Aku sudah gila. Tidak sekali-dua kali aku bermimpi menemukan Taemin tergolek di depanku dan aku membawa pisau berdarah di tanganku.

Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku tidak boleh kehilangan akal sehatku. Sungguh.

"Aku bisa memperkirakan rasa takutmu. Tenang, yang mendukungmu bukan hanya aku. Tapi member lainnya juga. Kau bisa minta ditopang siapa saja untuk menghilangkan kesedihanmu. Aku mohon, hidup melihatmu seperti ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihatmu tertidur di ranjang karena demam atau penyakit lainnya. Bahkan Yang-ahjussi juga berpikiran begitu, kan?"

Yang-ahjussi, supir pribadi kami, menatap kami sambil tersenyum. Umurnya sekitar 35 tahun. Beliau mengerti permasalahan kami dan jalan hidup yang kami ambil. Beliau juga sangat baik pada kami, kadang-kadang bahkan mendengarkan curahan Joonmyun-hyung tentang masalah yang dihadapinya sebagai _leader_. "Tentu, Joonmyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya."

Aku masih terdiam. Aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana jika cara itu kucoba.

.

Sesungguhnya, pertanyaan ini tidak aneh, namun menyakitkan untukku karena sudah mengira jawabannya. MC sialan di _interview _kali ini melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaleng _softdrink_ yang ada di dekat tempatnya duduk.

"Siapa sunbae satu manajemen yang paling kalian kagumi?"

Aku merasa tertohok. Sungguh, mengerikan, aku ingin secepatnya ber-metamorfosa menjadi burung merpati yang mengabarkan bahwa dunia akan kiamat agar dia tak perlu mengucapkan nama itu. Tubuhku bergetar tanpa kusadari. Nafasku terasa lebih cepat dan pendek-pendek, nyaris seperti orang yang bertemu malaikat maut. Aku menelan ludah. Joonmyun-hyung memilih Leeteuk-sunbae, alasannya karena karisma Leeteuk-sunbae sebagai _leader _dan dia ingin menirunya.

Chanyeol-hyung memilih Key-sunbae karena lidahnya yang fasih mengucapkan _rapp_ dalam dua bahasa.

Baekhyun-hyung memilih Changmin-sunbae karena suaranya.

Sehun memilih Eunhyuk-sunbae karena hafalannya sangat cepat pada _dance_.

Aku? Aku sempat ragu sebelum menyebutkan Kangta-sunbae. Aku memang kagum dengan kerja keras, dan semangatnya yang tinggi, serta _talent_-nya yang luar biasa.

"Kai-ssi? Kau memilih siapa?"

"Taemin SHINee-sunbae. Karena dia, seperti Eunhyuk-sunbae, mudah menghafalkan _dance _dan suaranya juga indah. Selain itu, Taemin-sunbae juga ramah kepada kami semua dan sering memberikan motivasi agar kami tidak putus asa."

Sering?

Tubuhku linglung dan goyah. Aku dapat merasakan Sehun melirikku. Aku mencengkram _microphone _yang kupegang dengan kuat. Dia terlihat malu-malu ketika menyampaikannya. Bodoh! Aku ingin berteriak pada dunia kalau seorang Lee Taemin itu bukan seperti yang kalian semua pikirkan…!

Kesadaranku kembali penuh, dan aku kembali fokus. Fokus, tapi… aku merasa mataku benar-benar menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Mungkin KaiD.O-shipper di sini bisa melihat perubahan air wajahku yang sangat kentara.

…

_Interview _itu selesai. Aku menghela nafas dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada staf-staf yang bekerja saat itu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku, mencoba membersihkan sisa _make up _yang masih tertinggal. Aku menatap wajahku yang nampak pucat. Aku membenci mereka. Dari perasaan jatuh ini, menderita, disakiti, berubah menjadi benci.

Kau tahu, kalau orang saking bencinya, dia bisa berbuat bahkan yang tidak rasional sekalipun?

Seolah akal sehatku menguap entah kemana…

Dan aku membenturkan kepalaku pada cermin di depan sampai retak. Di sini tidak ada siapapun, membuatku mengulang-ulang hal itu sampai tak kusadari sakit menggigit didahiku yang berdarah. Menetes… Cairan pekat itu menetes, banyak, sampai mengenai bibirku, dan meninggalkan rasa besi di sana. Perasaanku beku.

Aku menuju ruang dimana member lain menungguku. Ternyata hanya ada Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung.

"Ayo, pulang, Kyung – Astaga! Kyungsoo!" jerit Baekhyun-hyung. Aku terdiam, aku ingin bicara, namun aku tidak tahu akal sehatku kemana.

"Kyungsoo, kepalamu berdarah! Kau melakukan apa?!" Chanyeol-hyung juga menjerit panik. Aku tetap diam, menampakkan wajah datarku, dan sorotan mata kosongku. Chanyeol-hyung mencoba mencari kapas dan larutan alkohol, atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa digunakan menutupi lukaku. Baekhyun-hyung berputar-putar panik di sebelahku. Joonmyun-hyung, Sehun, dan Jongin datang.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo-hyung! Hyung! Gwenchana?!"

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?!"

Jeritan mereka teredam dalam telingaku. Rasa sakit mulai menyerangku. Aku mendesah lemah, dan mataku tertutup setengah. Mereka mendengar desahanku, dan terdiam. Hening menyapa sejenak dalam ruangan ini.

"… hyung?"

Suara Sehun…

Terdengar lembut, ya?

Aku tersenyum kecil dan sebelum kehilangan kesadaranku, aku melihat Jongin membeku di pintu sambil menatapku dengan mulut terbuka.

Kim Jongin…

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, perlahan. Bau obat-obatan dengan leluasa menginterupsi kepalaku yang masih pening. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat kepalaku.

"Hyung?"

Aku melihat seseorang berdiri di sebelahku dan menatapku dari atas, menghalangi cahaya lampu yang menghantam mataku. Wajahnya tampan sekali dalam jarak sedekat ini. Seperti siluet.

"Se…hun?" ucapku lemah. Sehun mengangguk, dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah hyung sudah sadar…"

Dia memelukku. Hangat, dan aroma tubuhnya lagi-lagi menguar, membuatku tenang seketika. Ini kamar rumah sakit. Tanganku terinfus dan pakaianku serasa lebih nyaman, walaupun celanaku masih celana yang kupakai pada _interview_…

Oh iya, soal itu. "Jongin… eodisseo?" bisikku. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mencium keningku. Tuhan, aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan-hyung karena merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Jongin sudah pulang duluan, dari tadi…"

Jawabannya juga dalam bisikan. Jadi begitu? Bukan dia yang menungguku, tapi malah maknae ini? Bodoh… Aku jadi ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Benar-benar _moodbreaker_. "Aku ingin pulang…" bisikku.

"Tapi… Kondisimu juga belum sembuh benar, hyung…"

"Gwenchana. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang, jebal?" aku memohon. Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan merapikan barang-barang yang berada di atas meja, lalu ke resepsionis. Setelah itu aku menunggu beberapa menit dengannya karena harus menghabiskan infus.

"Nyanyikan lagu Into Your World…"

"Mwo?"

"Tolong, nyanyikan Into Your World…" kataku. Sehun menggaruk tengkuk dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Neoui sesangeuro… Yori barameul tago… Ne gyeoteuro… Eodioseo wanyago… Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo… Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon… Eodideun cheongugilteni…"

Aku memejamkan mata. Suaranya lirihnya menyenandung dengan lembut. Tidak sebagus suara Joonmyun-hyung memang, tapi cukup membuatku tenang.

"Ah, charanta…" aku tersenyum. Sehun membelai rambutku dan menatap ke arah infus.

"Oh, sebentar lagi habis. Aku keluar sebentar, hyung, sekalian memanggil eoga." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku ingin menangis, tapi air mata ini rasanya sudah keberatan untuk dikeluarkan. Kalau aku menangis, bekasnya akan terlihat sampai besok. Salahkan kulit wajahku yang benar-benar menjadi merah kalau aku habis menangis.

Sehun kembali dengan eoga, dan eoga itu membuka infusku dengan hati-hati. Sehun menyampirkan tas slempang itu di pundak dengan gaya yang sangat keren, lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kananku, memberiku kekuatan untuk…

Entahlah, aku merasa kuat ketika sebelumnya dia memberiku suntikan semangat berupa senyum manis di wajahnya.

.

"Kyungsoo… Gwenchana?"

Malam ini Joonmyun-hyung sudah menanyakan hal itu lebih dari empat kali. Aku mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban, lalu memainkan jariku pada mug berisi coklat panas yang dibuatkan Baekhyun-hyung itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Jangan-jangan kau begini karena… Jongin?"

"Hyung, Kyungsoo masih lelah begitu. Jangan kau tanyakan perihal Jongin dulu padanya." celetuk Chanyeol-hyung yang kebetulan lewat. Joonmyun-hyung menatapku, dan menghela nafas pelan – sekaligus berat.

"Baiklah, aku tak mengejar jawabanmu hari ini. Tapi… kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kyungsoo. Aku mau istirahat. Jaljayo." ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Jalja, hyung." balasku. Joonmyun-hyung memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol-hyung.

"Oke, sebaiknya kau istirahat juga." Chanyeol-hyung berkata pelan, lalu memasuki kamarnya. Dorm ini tampak begitu sepi jika semua sudah tertidur. Aku menghela nafas. Kalau boleh bertukar kamar dengan Joonmyun-hyung, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Aku merasa berat jika harus seruangan dengan Jongin.

Tapi kakiku tidak menurut, dia berjalan ke arah kamarku dan Jongin. Tanganku pun begitu, jari-jarinya sudah menempel di handel, dan ototku bekerja sama untuk menekan handel itu lalu membukanya.

Uh-oh, Jongin duduk di pinggir bednya dengan tatapan yang sayu untukku.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Minta penjelasan akan luka di kepalaku? Aku terduduk di pinggir bedku dan memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan apa yang mungkin Jongin rasa.

Greeppp…

Aku merasakan nafas hangat di tengkukku. Tanganku bergerak untuk membalas pelukannya. Tubuh tingginya serasa hangat sekali; aku begitu merindukan aromanya.

"Aku… aku bukan mainan, Jongin… Jangan mempermainkanku…" ujarku, tersedak karena air mata yang siap turun sebelum aku mengupayakan kalimat itu keluar. Dia terdiam, tetap menghembuskan nafas dalam tempo yang lambat dan teratur ke tengkukku. Sedikit geli, tapi nyaman luar biasa. Aku ingin Jongin yang seperti ini…

Bukan Jongin yang hanya peduli pada Taemin…

"Mianhae…"

.

**~TBC~**

*liat ke atas *bengong *tutup muka *screaming kaya kai di mama *muntah-muntah (?) *abaikan *maaf curcol

Untunglah saya akhirnya tau cara mengeditnyaa lewat kakek google (?), karena saya benar2 tidak berpengalaman publish ff di sini ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : simplesoul11

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Taemin.

Annyong, kembali lagi sama saya, hohoho. Part dua yang nggak jelas maunya apa-_-, peace. Maaf ya updateannya lama, kena writer-block-_-. Oh iya, asal pemberitahuan aja sebelumnya, di dorm SHINee, Jonghyun sekamar sm Minho, trus leader ayam [Onew] sama maknae [Taemin] sama Key. Maaf, kalo salah tolong gebukin chingu author yang shawol yg beritau author pembagian kamarnya gimana^^. *dideath glare chingu author.

Happy reading!

.

.

(Author POV)

"Mianhae…"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Jongin? Apa… hiks—salahmu?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin, mencoba menghirup aroma sang _dancing machine _yang begitu menggoda.

"Aku lebih memedulikan Taemin daripada kau, chagiya… Mianhae…"

Kyungsoo merasakan bahunya basah. Tubuh tinggi di depannya itu bergetar, pasti menangis. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, dia terisak. Nafas Jongin yang hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

"Jongin… Hiks, sa—saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae… Mianhae, chagiya, mian… Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku, aku mohon. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuiku…"

Tubuh Jongin merosot ke lantai, terlihat sangat lemah di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Dia biasa melihat Jongin yang kuat, dan melihat namja itu seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin bagaimanapun namja tan itu tak acuh padanya.

"Dwesseo… Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Hanya… Cintailah aku. Pahamilah aku, kumohon. Aku hanya Do Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menari sebagus Lee Taemin. Aku hanya Do Kyungsoo yang tidak menyenangkan seperti Lee Taemin. Aku… Aku—hiks… Hanya Do Kyungsoo…"

Namja bermata bulat itu tak pernah sadar bahwa setiap ucapannya seperti menabur garam pada luka. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang tak terperi atas bisikan lelah Kyungsoo yang menusuknya dalam. Jongin baru sadar, selama ini dia terus saja membandingkan semua orang dengan Taemin.

"Mianhae, chagiya… Mianhaeyo…"

Tangan Jongin terangkat, meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya agar turun, membuat tubuh namja yang lebih mungil itu menyandar di pinggir tempat tidur. Jongin memeluknya dengan erat lagi, menikamkan deru nafasnya di leher Kyungsoo. Jantung keduanya berdetak begitu cepat, dan pengakuan itu meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku –mian, aku membenci Taemin…"

DEG!

"Waeyo?" Jongin mendesis, berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo yang kaget. Setelah semua ini terjadi, Jongin tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo membenci Taemin?

"Neo molla? Karena selama ini dia yang menjauhkanku darimu!"

Niatan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara lirih terjebak oleh rasa marahnya yang begitu besar. Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam manik Kyungsoo dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku saja?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo membelalak. Begitukah? Jadi permintaan maaf Jongin itu hanya mimpinya? Lihatlah, sekarang bahkan namja itu… seperti membela Taemin. Tetes-tetes menyedihkan itu kembali turun dari ujung mata Kyungsoo. Rasa bencinya menumpuk-numpuk dan rasanya ia ingin menendang Jongin.

"Kau membelanya?" lirih Kyungsoo di sela isak tangisnya. Jongin menghela nafas dengan sangat pelan. "Kau membelanya, Jongin?! Jawab aku!"

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin Taemin-hyung dibenci…"

Iris Kyungsoo menyiratkan kekagetan. "Persetan denganmu, Kim Jongin!"

Namja bermata bulat itu menendang Jongin sampai melesak di antara rak buku, dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar dengan cepat, tak mengindahkan teriakan Jongin yang memanggilnya.

.

.

Sehun masih terduduk di ruang tengah malam itu, melamun sebentar dan getaran ponsel mengganggunya. Itu sms dari Luhan, seperti biasa namja cantik itu menanyakan kabarnya, sedang apa dia, atau yang lainnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan hendak mengambil air putih dingin dari kulkas ketika didengarnya teriakan Kyungsoo. _Official _maknae itu terdiam sembari menajamkan pendengarannya. Matanya menyipit heran.

BRAK!

Kyungsoo keluar dengan wajah merah yang menyiratkan kelelahan. Langkahnya lebar menuju dapur, melewati Sehun yang masih terdiam. Kyungsoo memelankan jalannya, mengatur nafas sembari air mengalir cepat dari sudut kedua mata beningnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah benda dari rak alat masak.

Pisau.

"Astaga, hyung! Hentikan!" teriak Sehun panik. Botol minum yang diambil Sehun terjatuh dengan suara keras, membangunkan Junmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, yang langsung keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Tangan Sehun melingkari kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang menjerit – dengan tangan masih memegang pisau.

"Pergi! Hiks—pergi kalian semuaaaaaa!"

Junmyeon menghampirinya dengan cepat, lalu berusaha melepaskan pisau itu dari genggaman kuat sang _main vocal_. Tidak beruntung, lengan Junmyeon malah terkena gesekan tajam pisau itu, dan namja berambut coklat kehitaman itu meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun menjerit kecil melihat darah menetes, dan Junmyeon cepat-cepat lari ke wastafel untuk membasuh tangannya. Chanyeol mengambil alih, tangannya membekap hidung dan mulut Kyungsoo dengan kain yang sudah dilumurinya dengan sesuatu – entah namja tinggi itu dapat dari mana.

"Jongin… Hiks—Jongiiiin…" lirihan pahit Kyungsoo mengiringi jatuh badannya ke lantai yang dingin.

.

.

Siang itu, EXO-K _free job_, dan member lainnya pada pergi. Chanyeol dan Sehun ke _game center_, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke perpustakaan daerah, dan setelah itu ke market membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Junmyeon menghela nafas. Pikiran sang _leader _mengawang kemana-mana, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghukum satu 'dongsaeng'nya yang nakal – yang sedang duduk di depannya ini.

Sementara Jongin sendiri menahan nafas. Rasa takut dan bersalahnya menjadi-jadi ketika berhadapan dengan iris tegas milik Junmyeon yang merefleksikan bayangannya. Sungguh _main dancer _itu melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah _leader_.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mau menghukummu, Jongin." sepatah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Junmyeon, membuat maknae kedua di depannya menggigit bibir. Hatinya serasa tertusuk sesuatu tajam yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap menghela nafas agar sakit itu teredam.

"Hukumlah aku… sesuai yang diminta Kyungsoo-hyung…" lirih Jongin pada akhirnya – menyela sunyi yang dari tadi menjebak. Junmyeon mengambil jusnya, menyeruputnya, dan setelah itu menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Gila kau. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Kyungsoo, hah?!"

Nada jengkel jelas tersirat dalam intonasi kalimat Junmyeon. _Leader _itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang merasa dalam lumpuran dosa yang sakitnya membuat tubuh lemas. Jongin mengigit bibir lagi. Semuanya terlalu _complicated_, menurutnya. Atau dia yang terlalu _childish _untuk bisa memahami ini?

"…Molla…"

"Lihat, kau saja tidak tahu!"

Junmyeon sedikit membentak. Melihat reaksi Jongin yang tetap diam, _leader _itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon si _main vocal_. Dengan deheman sejenak, dia membuka percakapan sambil tersenyum. "Yeoboseyo? Ah, bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Bukunya bagus-bagus?"

"…"

"Ah, iya… Tolong, eum, aku ingin meminta saranmu jika harus menghukum Jongin." Junmyeon menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Jantung si _second _maknae itu berdebar keras. Keheningan menjeda sejenak dan getaran suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

"_Kalau mau menghukum? Heumm… Jongin tidak boleh pulang ke _dorm _EXO. Biarkan dia berada di _dorm _SHINee saja. Memang itu kan maunya? Itu saja sih, hyung, kalau menurutku. Justru hukuman itu akan menyakitkannya, bukan? Mengingat EXO adalah keluarganya yang asli. Bagaimanapun, tinggal dengan kandung lebih enak dibanding tinggal dengan tiri_."

"Oke, gomawo, ne, Kyungsoo! Bersenang-senanglah!"

KLIK!

Jongin _stuck_. "Tapi—seperti apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo-hyung tadi—EXO keluargaku, hyung! Mana bisa aku tinggal di keluarga tiri sementara aku masih bisa tinggal di sini?!"

Junmyeon memejamkan mata, tampak tak acuh pada sahutan Jongin. Lalu iris-nya terbuka sejenak, dan melihat wajah sang _dancing machine _yang tampak memerah ditambah matanya yang bening berair.

"_See_? Itu hukumanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja tak menghargai eksistensimu lagi, Jongin. Ambil barangmu dan pergilah. Aku akan menghubungi Onew-hyung."

Junmyeon berlalu. Jongin_ still stuck_.

.

.

Onew berjalan melewati Key dan duduk di sofa yang penuh makanan, lalu berkata, "Jongin akan tinggal sebentar di sini."

"Nuguya~? Jongin? Kai, maksudmu?" tanya Key. Onew mengangguk dan melihat percikan heran di mata kucing Key yang tampak menyelidik.

"Dia… oke, tadi Junmyeon meneleponku, ceritanya Jongin sedang mengalami perang dingin dengan member lain." jelas Onew, lalu menatap lagi mata Key. Percikan heran itu masih melekat, walaupun eksistensinya sudah berkurang. Onew paham. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bertengkar."

Key mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah." gumamnya, lalu menatap Jonghyun yang masih tergelak di depan layar laptop milik Minho – melihat video-video saat mereka masih _trainee_.

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang dikatakan Onew-hyung?" tanya Key, mengambil tempat di sebelah Jonghyun sambil tangannya menutupi layar laptop. Jonghyun mengangguk sambil masih menatap laptop dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ne, aku dengar. Onew-hyung lagi sangtae, ya? Masa 'Jonghyun akan tinggal sebentar di sini'. Jelas-jelas aku tinggal di sini dari lama. Lawakan gagal, hahaha."

Key melongo.

"Bukan 'Jonghyun', pabbo! Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kai EXO-K! Makanya punya telinga di pakai!"

Biasa, Key mengomel dengan berlebihan. Jonghyun gantian melongo. "Hah?! Jongin?! SHINee jadi enam?"

.

.

Sore itu suasana masih tegang di dorm EXO. Semuanya sudah pulang dan memilih untuk langsung masuk kamarnya masing-masing, menghindari aura yang meresahkan hati di ruang tengah, dimana Jongin dan Junmyeon terduduk.

"Hyung, ayolah, mana mungkin aku tinggal—walaupun sebentar—di dorm SHINee?" Jongin masih mendesak, sementara Junmyeon bertahan.

"Kan kau bilang sendiri, hukum sesuai apa yang diminta Kyungsoo. Tadi yang menghukum siapa? Kyungsoo sendiri, kan? Jeolluka /go away/."

Seumur-umur, Kim Junmyeon tidak pernah berkata hal se-menusuk ini pada Jongin. Sekarang _dancing machine _itu kesusahan menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Jongin menyambar ransel yang sudah disiapkannya, dan berjalan keluar – berharap Junmyeon lalu menahannya. Tapi Junmyeon hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak menyahut. _Sneakers _Jongin menapak lantai dengan keras dan dia keluar. Benar-benar keluar.

BLAM!

Pintu dorm EXO tertutup. Kim Jongin telah pergi untuk beberapa waktu. Beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip menatap kepergian namja tu dengan raut yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Satu tak mau peduli, satu jengkel, satu tak acuh, satu bimbang…

…dan satu menangis dalam kesendirian.

.

.

TING TONG!

"Oh, Jongina, annyong!" Minho menyambutnya. Jongin tersenyum, tepatnya mencoba tersenyum, dan hasilnya meringis. Minho menyuruhnya masuk dan Jongin berakhir di sofa yang penuh coklat.

"Mian ya, sofanya penuh." Minho menyengir lucu, dan tanpa Minho beritahu pun Jongin paham kalau coklat itu adalah coklat _valentine_. Jongin mengangguk dan melihat pesan yang menyertai coklat itu, kata 'oppa saranghae' menjadi _trademark_ – tentu saja.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung-deul. Mianhae kalau aku di sini merepotkan." katanya pelan, menatap Jonghyun yang berada di depan laptop – yang sedang menatapnya balik, dan kepada Key yang terlihat berbinar di pintu dapur.

"Hooo~~~ maknae!"

Key menghambur, memeluk Jongin. Yang dipeluk hanya meringis sembari mencoba menghindar. Jongin tidak begitu suka dipeluk, kecuali oleh Taemin dan… Kyungsoo. Setiap namja bermata bulat itu memeluknya, rasanya beban hidup Jongin berkurang, dan namja itu akan menemukan ketenangan tersendiri.

Sebenarnya, perasaannya pada Kyungsoo bagaimana?

Hah~ Jongin menghela nafas. Untuk saat ini, biarlah dia beristirahat dulu. Beristirahat di tempat yang dia tahu tidak akan memberinya ketenangan batin.

.

.

"Hyung… Sudahlah, cukup… Nanti akibatnya buruk. Ayolah, hyung…"

Sehun menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengambil kaleng bir lagi. "Shirheo! Hajimaaa~!" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika tangan Sehun menepis kaleng birnya hingga jatuh.

"Hyung, kumohon… Berhentilah…"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menurut. Tangannya dilipat di atas meja dan menjadi tumpuan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Pikirannya berputar, memikirkan Kim Jongin rasanya. Bagaimana bisa namja itu benar-benar pergi dari dorm? Apakah itu memang kemauannya sendiri?

Tidak habis pikir, semuanya karena Kyungsoo sendiri. Kalau namja itu tidak mengatakan dia membenci Taemin, pasti sekarang Jongin akan ada di sampingnya.

Atau setidaknya 'masih' berada di sampingnya. Hah~ Namja itu menghela nafas lagi, dan merasakan sepasang lengan melingkupinya dengan hangat.

"Hyung… Tenanglah…" bisik Sehun. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, dan berpikir maknae itu tetap menyayanginya seperti sedia kala. Kyungsoo juga menyayanginya, hanya saja sekarang hatinya dibawa pergi oleh Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin. Sekarang di sebelahnya; yang menemaninya, adalah Oh Sehun. Perlukah dia memikirkan Kim Jongin lagi? Perlukah? Atau perlukah dia memikirkan Luhan?

Kyungsoo merasa masa bodoh, di sisi lain sekaligus merasa jadi orang terjahat sedunia. Tapi dia membutuhkan seseorang selain Kim Jongin, dan orang yang tepat ini adalah Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo membalik badannya dan wajahnya bertatap langsung dengan wajah Sehun yang memancarkan kelembutan abadi; mata onyx namja berkulit putih pucat itu merefleksikan tanda tanya.

Namja bermata bulat satunya menghela nafas lagi melihat hazel Sehun. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun yang bidang dan membiaskan kehangatan. Telinganya menangkap detak jantung Sehun yang cepat tapi teratur. Ah, betapa sukanya Kyungsoo dengan ritme jantung si maknae.

Rasanya Kyungsoo mengantuk, maka dia memejamkan matanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan tertidur di sana.

Sebuah senyum kalem tercipta di wajah Sehun dengan lembutnya.

.

.

_Kyungsoo, mianhae…_

_Kyungsoo-hyung… Chagiya… Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon…_

"Hah?!"

Jongin terbangun dari mimpi buruk pada malam mencekam itu. Peluh berlarian dari sisi wajah halusnya. _Semua itu hanya mimpi, Jongin,_ batinnya, dan sugesti berlarian memenuhi pikirannya – tapi tetap tak bisa mendesak keluar pikiran buruknya.

Di mimpinya itu… eung, Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya?

Tidak, tidak… Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bayangan dari alam bawah sadarnya membuat ilusi negatif mengawang di pikirannya. Jongin tak bisa mengelak dari ketakutan akan kehilangan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, dia ingin pulang dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh itu.

"Jongin-ah, gwenchanayo?" sahutan lembut menyadarkannya.

"Nnngg… Gwenchana…" jawab Jongin, terdengar mulai tenang. Jelas Jongin tahu siapa pemilik suara lembut itu –Lee Taemin.

"Mau kubuatkan susu hangat?"

"Dwesseoyo /tidak perlu/, hyung." katanya kalem. Jongin mendengar helaan nafas sesudahnya dan Taemin yang – sepertinya – kembali melesak dalam selimut di kasurnya. Jongin bisa tidur di kamar karena Minho sedang ada _job _sampai pagi nanti dan Onew pindah ke kamar Minho dan Jonghyun. Jongin kembali memejamkan mata, dan perlahan memasuki alam mimpi, tapi…

…selanjutnya, Kim Jongin berteriak histeris.

.

.

"Junmyeon, setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Jongin tak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu masalah apa yang telah menimpanya, juga menimpa kalian, tapi dia terus meneriakkan nama 'Kyungsoo' tadi."

Setelah Jongin tenang karena pengaruh obat tidur milik Jonghyun – dan sampai sekarang, jam tujuh lebih lima menit, masih tertidur – Onew memutuskan menelepon Junmyeon dan menceritakan secara detail apa yang telah terjadi dini hari tadi. "Mungkin kalian perlu memeriksakannya." putus Onew.

"Apa dia… eum, apa Taemin mencoba menenangkannya?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ya, malah terus-terusan menenangkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Jongin tetap histeris sampai Jonghyun terpaksa memberinya obat tidur." jelas Onew. Junmyeon terdiam dan menghela nafas pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kami akan menjemputnya." Junmyeon berkata dan Onew menyela dengan cepat – memberinya pesan agar mengajak si _main vocal _sekalian. Junmyeon hanya mengiyakan dan setelah telepon ditutup, dia memejamkan matanya dan bernafas dengan pelan, lalu menuju kamar KaiSoo.

Seorang namja mungil berwajah sembab menyambutnya, dan Junmyeon berkata dengan lelah. "Ayo, kita jemput Jongin. Dia histeris di sana."

.

.

"Huuu~h, haaaa~h…"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya agar tidak gugup. Jantungnya serasa seperti dinamit, siap meledak kapan saja – karena saking cepatnya jantung itu memompa darah. Matanya memandang keluar jendela mobil, entah melihat-lihat atau sekedar menyalurkan detaknya yang begitu kuat.

Dan yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo akhirnya tercapai, mereka sudah sampai di dorm SHINee. Junmyeon tidak berpatah kata, hanya dengan tenang mengetuk pintu lalu menunggu. Kyungsoo sendiri melihat _sneakers _Jongin tertata di depan.

CKLEK!

Seorang berambut coklat kehitaman membukanya, itu Taemin. Maknae SHINee itu tersenyum gugup melihat Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkan masuk kedua hoobae sekaligus 'hyung'nya itu. Tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo duduk, dirinya sudah ditarik dan berada dalam dekapan wangi _dancing machine_-nya. Jongin membenamkan dagunya ke bahu Kyungsoo yang wangi.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak kaget, dan Jongin yang tak jelas ekspresinya bagaimana. Matanya terpejam, seolah mengeluarkan segala beban di seluruh sela-sela tulangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalas pelukan Jongin dan sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Jongin yang masih basah – mungkin habis keramas.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan Jongin sekarang. Seperti sudah dari awal; Kyungsoo akan mencintai Jongin bagaimanapun namja tan itu tak acuh padanya. Kyungsoo menyayanginya, tidak mungkin tidak. Sementara Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menikmati tatapan Jongin yang seolah membutuhkan dirinya. Dirinya, dan semoga _hanya dirinya_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengecup pelan pipi Jongin, dan beranjak duduk. Tapi sebuah lengan menahannya dan itu Jongin. Jari panjang _main dancer _itu menekuk menutupi jari-jari lentik milik Kyungsoo – walaupun tidak selentik Baekhyun tapi jari Kyungsoo memang indah. Yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung, setelah itu Jongin tidak mau melepas genggamannya.

Bahkan semakin menguat dan sampai bergetar memegang jari-jari Kyungsoo. Wajahnya pun tak jauh beda dari rasa genggamannya – wajah Jongin terlihat pucat, lelah, dan memancarkan kesedihan, tapi sekaligus ada rasa bahwa Kyungsoo itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

… patutkah Kyungsoo merasa senang? Atau ada hal lain yang harus dia ketahui dari Jongin?

.

.

**~TBC~**

Hwaaaaa apa iniiii? *ceburin diri di lautan-_- Maaf ya kalo part yang ini kependekan, maaf maaf maaf maaf.

Lhoooo kok 'tbc'? Tuberculosis? ? /**plak**/ *injekinjek tbc.

Thanks to **jengsora **sama **jaemijinki **yang selalu bangkitin ide buat nglanjutin ff ini. G jadi tak buat angst nih yaaa :D. Apa jadi? #plak.

Eh iya, follow saya yaah rosalsabilaa hehehehe

Review lagi, yaaa~~ Ini balesan buat review kemaren ^^.

**nicckendwi**: iya ya, berarti kyungie sabar bgt *pukpuk Kyungsoo* gomawo reviewnyaa!

**bubble gum bubble gum** : aa iya aku juga nyesek *plak*. Kebetulan nih, aku juga lg suka HunSoo u.u *dilindes Luhan. Makasih sarannya ya, sebenernya udah aku kasih, cuma pas di publish kok ilang semua-_-. gomawo reviewnya!

**siscaMinstalove** : baca dong XD gomawo ya reviewnya!

**Dianaanisti1** : Ahaha maaf ya kayaknya karakter Kkamjong jahat bgt di siniii *peluk bangKai* gomawo reviewnya!

**Ryu Chanhyun** : Iya nyesek T_T ini udah update , gomawo ya reviewnya!

**anotherkyungie** : iya aku juga sebel liat KaiTae -_- gomawo udah ngereview

**kkamjoo94** : iya kasian u.u ini udah di-update :D gomawo reviewnya~

**Dea Mulyawan** : ini udah dateng next-nya :D gomawo reviewnyaa~

**BabyYeola** : hidup KaiSoo OTP! XD iya Kai plinplan ih -_- *dilindes kkamjong. Gomawo reviewnyaa~

**jengsora** : hai bebbbb! iya ini udah update maaf ya kalo kependekan, kamu sih maksa-_-. gomawo reviewnya

**Kang hyun yoo** : iya saya juga setuju hunnie ama babySoo, tapi ada luhan sih u.u *plak. gomawo reviewnya yaa

**parkleestan** : dipisahin g ya… *ketawa evil*digorok* iya ini udah update gomawo reviewnya~

**kyungier** : wah makasih.. makasih.. *bow* sumpah demi apa aku ngakak baca ini 'kampret lo' buat Jongong-nya XD iya ini udah update! gomawo ya, maaf kalo kependekan atau mbosenin u.u


	3. Chapter 3

Author : simplesoul11

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Taemin, etc

Annyonghaseoooo~~~~! Ini part 3 datang! *teriak pake megaphone. Part 3 yang nggak kalah hancur dari part pertama dan kedua-_- ommoooo~-_-. Ohiya, terus part yang ini kayaknya lebih ngarah ke HunHan sih, hehe. Kalo 2Minnya ntar yaa, saya belum dapetin feel buat ngelanjutin masalah Taemin huehehe *kena timpuk.

NB : Just beware, kayaknya lebih baik saya kasih rating T+ ya? ^^v

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengecup pelan pipi Jongin, dan beranjak duduk. Tapi sebuah lengan menahannya dan itu Jongin. Jari panjang _main dancer _itu menekuk menutupi jari-jari lentik milik Kyungsoo – walaupun tidak selentik Baekhyun tapi jari Kyungsoo memang indah. Yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung, setelah itu Jongin tidak mau melepas genggamannya.

Bahkan semakin menguat dan sampai bergetar memegang jari-jari Kyungsoo. Wajahnya pun tak jauh beda dari rasa genggamannya – wajah Jongin terlihat pucat, lelah, dan memancarkan kesedihan, tapi sekaligus ada rasa bahwa Kyungsoo itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

… patutkah Kyungsoo merasa senang? Atau ada hal lain yang harus dia ketahui dari Jongin?

.

.

.

.

"Jongin... Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun."

Kyungsoo melihat manik Jongin yang balas menatapnya, dan Kyungsoo mulai menalarkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Jongin? Pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di pikirannya adalah; apa Taemin memberi sesuatu pada Jongin?

Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Walaupun sifatnya termasuk _childish _dan menyebalkan, Taemin tidak se-kekanakan itu untuk memberi Jongin sesuatu yang buruk. Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Mereka – EXO-K – barusan latihan untuk album baru di gedung SM, dan Jongin terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi setelah mereka sudah selesai, sosoknya berubah lagi jadi pendiam.

Pendiam dan penuh rahasia.

Sehun yang biasanya blak-blakan jika mengejek Jongin, sekarang jadi serba salah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang biasanya 'tebar lelucon' sana-sini jadi bersikap hati-hati pada Jongin. Junmyeon yang dulunya sempat jengkel sekarang lebih sering kelihatan bimbang. Kyungsoo sendiri… dia sendiri bingung. Ingin memeriksakan, tapi selalu takut pada kenyataan. Jadi mereka diam dalam kebingungan.

Sang pangeran sudah menemukan siapa pemilik sepatu kaca, tapi kenapa dia masih terlihat gelisah?

.

.

"Hhmmmm~~ Harum sekaliii!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya, hendak ke rak dan mengambil mangkuk untuk ramen yang baru dimasaknya untuk Jongin. Malam itu Junmyeon dan Sehun masih ada _job_, lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jalan-jalan, dan alhasil di dorm hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Si _main dancer _yang wajahnya tampak kelelahan sedang menonton televisi yang menayangkan berbagai acara hiburan menarik bagi peminatnya. Tapi Jongin tidak berminat, maka dia nampak bosan sekali. Sesekali matanya memandang ke arah dapur – mungkin memperhatikan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Sudah jadi, Jongin-ah! Ayo kita makan bersama!" seru Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menuju meja makan, memperhatikan wajah hyung-nya itu yang tampak gembira.

"Jalmoketseubnida~" ucap keduanya bebarengan, lalu seulas senyum muncul di wajah Jongin. Hanya seulas senyum. Tapi menjadi obat penuh efek samping bagi peminatnya. Kyungsoo – dia langsung terdiam dan membiarkan hening berirama bagai lagu pengiring.

"Jongin… aku ingin bertanya, boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo, menjeda diam.

"Boleh saja, hyung. Waeyo?" jawab Jongin – bola matanya menelusuri garis wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini kelihatan diam. Apa yang terjadi? Ada masalah? Kau tahu kan kau bisa bercerita padaku… Eung, jujur… aku khawatir melihat perubahanmu ini, Jongin-ah." kata Kyungsoo. Maniknya balas menatap manik Jongin, membuat namja itu melihat sisipan rasa lelah disela-sela manik Kyungsoo. Bola mata Jongin akhirnya menari gelisah, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku sendiri tidak tahu… Aku hanya mencoba bersikap lebih sabar, tapi aku tidak melihat dari sisi yang lain. Kelihatan pendiam ya?"

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dan manik bulatnya masih menatap Jongin; menyusuri bagaimana garis-garis wajah itu terbentuk dengan bagusnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, hyung. Kalau berada jauh, pikiranku akan berilusi negatif terus menerus." jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya _main vocal _itu. Jongin tak menjawab, kepalanya menunduk, memperlihatkan surai hitam yang begitu lembut – sungguh membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali membelai surai itu. Maka dia berdiri, dan dengan pelan mendekati Jongin yang masih menunduk, lalu membelai surai itu. Jari-jari kurus Kyungsoo meminkan lembut surai itu.

Jongin mendongak perlahan, dan seketika itu pula dia merasa jatuh dalam lubang penyesalan yang amat dalam. Air matanya mengalir cepat – dia tak mampu menahan rasa sesak sehingga kedua lengannya seketika melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo yang berada sejajar dengan kepalanya. Masih terasa sesaknya, maka Jongin membenamkan pipinya ke perut Kyungsoo – yang tentunya masih tertutup kaos – dan membasahinya dengan air mata.

"Jonginnie… Gwenchana, aku di sini…"

Persetan dengan segalanya, Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo. Jongin suka dengan suara lembutnya, sentuhan halusnya, pancaran hangat auranya – segalanya. Namja yang lebih muda itu mengakui perasaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya letih, selama ini berbohong. Kepalanya menyender nyaman dan akhirnya dia tertidur dengan perut Kyungsoo sebagai senderan.

"Jonginnie…?"

Kyungsoo melirih lembut ketika beberapa menit tak ada reaksi dari Jongin. Namja itu tertidur, Kyungsoo tahu. Dan melihat wajah damainya saat tertidur benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Namja bermata bulat itu melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya dengan perlahan, lalu mengangkat tubuh itu – berniat membawanya ke kasur. Tidak mudah, memang, mengingat tinggi Kyungsoo terpaut lumayan dari Jongin.

"Haaa~h, tapi tak kusangka ternyata dia ringan juga…" gumam Kyungsoo.

Usahanya berhasil. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Jongin bisa berbaring di kasurnya dengan nyaman, tapi…

BRUKKK!

Bukan tubuh tinggi milik Jongin, tapi namja bermata bulat dengan tubuh mungil yang terhempaskan ke kasur. Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan, tapi begitu maniknya terbuka, pupilnya mengecil.

"Jonginnie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" bola mata itu tampak agak panik – wajahnya memerah – melihat Jongin seketika merangkak di atasnya dengan wajah sembab dan mata sayu yang – Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong sama sekali – terkesan seksi.

"Hyung… Forever doesn't last… But I can try my best and make it last with you…" Jongin menggumam di telinga Kyungsoo, tepatnya di atas daun telinganya, sembari menjilat, dan mengulumnya – bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo, membuat namja itu merinding nikmat. Kedua tangan Jongin menjadi tumpuan badannya di samping kepala Kyungsoo, sesekali menyentuh surai Kyungsoo yang halus dan Jongin dapat mencium wangi memabukkan darinya.

Bibirnya bergerak mengecupi pelipis Kyungsoo, ke dahinya, kelopak matanya, kedua pipi _chubby_nya, pucuk hidungnya, _philtrum_nya, dan berakhir di bibir _kissable _si _main vocal_ yang sudah kepayahan menahan rasa panas mendera dipipinya.

"Eungh~" erangan kecil itu terdengar tertahan dari Kyungsoo. Tangannya meremas kaos _v-neck_ Jongin, tubuhnya lemas ketika lidah namjachingu-nya itu menggerayangi ruang dalam mulutnya.

Jelas Kyungsoo dapat merasakan lidah itu mengabsen gigi bersihnya, merasakan lidah itu mengait lidahnya, merasakan lidah itu mendominasi permainannya… hanya saja, satu yang Kyungsoo rasa lebih peka – perasaan cinta Jongin tersalur begitu besar, sekaligus begitu lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuatnya serasa memabukkan.

Cumbuan itu agak melemah saat bibir Jongin meneteskan saliva di leher Kyungsoo setelah membuat tanda kepemilikan mutlak di leher _main vocal_. Jongin mengecapnya sekali, dan…

Bruk…

Tubuhnya terjatuh lemah, kali ini kepalanya menyender di dada Kyungsoo. Tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, karena dia dapat menikmati detak jantung Kyungsoo yang mulai teratur nyaris seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Tenang dan melegakan, sekaligus terdengar kelembutan yang menyenangkan.

Bibir Kyungsoo memadu senyum, memindah tubuh Jongin ke sebelahnya. Tangan kurusnya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jongin, lalu tangannya menyusup di pinggang Jongin, memeluk namja itu.

Tak lupa satu hal, bibirnya mengecup dahi dan kelopak mata Jongin yang tertutup dan berkata dengan lembut. "Jaljayo."

.

.

**[In Chinese]**

Iris hitamnya menatap lagi seorang gege. Sesungguhnya Zhang Yixing tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dorm EXO-K, tapi setidaknya dia mendengar Jongin dengan Kyungsoo sedang bertengkar dan…—eh? Kenapa Luhan jadi ikut-ikutan berubah begitu?

Atensinya mengarah; memperhatikan lekukan wajah Luhan yang tampak sedang melamun. Gege-nya satu itu jadi sedikit apatis akhir-akhir ini. Setiap menatap _smartphone_-nya, dia menghela nafas. Setiap melihat rekaman video yang EXO-K dan EXO-M saling mengirimi beberapa waktu sekali, Luhan tampak sedikit bosan. Kenapa, ya? Yixing bukanlah orang yang pintar memahami perasaan. Jadi butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi di antara Luhan dan masalah Jongin-Kyungsoo.

"Yixing-gee~!"

"Eh… Iya, kenapa?" sahutnya, menoleh pada Tao yang kini bermanja pada lengannya.

"Aku kangen… Kris-gege…" lirih maknae EXO-M itu. Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, _Tao… Mengertilah, aku juga kangen dengan Junmyeonnie-hyung_…, batinnya berkata sedih, tapi Yixing sebenarnya memiliki wajah poker-face, dan dia menatap sekeliling dengan tetap tenang. Dorm tampak sepi dengan kepergian duizzhang ke Vancouver.

"Tao, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mudah memahami perasaan?" tanya Yixing. Tao mengangguk dan memberikan sorot 'ada-apa'. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan-ge?"

Tao tidak lagi menjadikan lengan Yixing sebagai sandarannya. Tubuhnya bersandar tegap pada sofa di ruang tengah itu. Tao memang mendengar apa yang menimpa EXO-K kemarin, hanya saja, dia belum mendengar keseluruhan cerita itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, ge. Hanya saja… Kudengar masalah kemarin itu hanya Kyungsoo-ge, Jongin, dan Taemin-sunbae."

Alis Yixing berkerut heran. "Heh? Lalu kenapa Luhan-ge jadi seperti itu?"

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin yang membuat Luhan-ge sedih adalah karena Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo-ge." perkataan polosnya menarik perhatian Yixing. Iya, ya? Mungkin juga. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai ke situ?

"Kau punya rekaman video dari EXO-K?" tanya Yixing. Tao hanya tertawa.

"Gege tidak ingat? Kan ada di i-Pad gege semua rekamannya…"

Yixing menepuk dahinya, lalu ke kamar, dan mengambil i-Pad. Dinyalakannya i-Pad itu dan berjalan lagi ke ruang tengah. Kali ini Luhan sedang mengobrol dengan Tao. Yixing duduk di antara mereka dan menyentuh layar i-Pad, mencari dimana video itu berada.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Hanya melihat-lihat video. Hah~ Aku kangen sekali dengan EXO-K…" helaan nafas Yixing terdengar panjang.

"EXO-K atau Junmyeonie-ge?" goda Tao. Muka Yixing memerah, sementara Luhan hanya tertawa. Yixing mengacuhkannya, dan menyetel video itu. Suara ramai mengawali. Di situ tampak Jongin yang sedang bermain video games di laptop Junmyeon.

-Ta jia hao! Wu shi EXO-K de Jun Ma Hao! Hahaha, Jongin! Lihat sini!-

-Annyong, EXO-M! Eh—hei, hyuuung! Jangan ganggu aku bermain!-

Layar bergerak dengan cepat, sepertinya Jongin menepis i-Pad yang digunakan Junmyeon untuk mengambil video. Junmyeon meninggalkan Jongin dan menuju dapur dimana ada Kyungsoo sedang memasak.

-Kyungsoo-ie! Lihat sini~~!-

-Ah, annyong! Lihat, aku sedang membuat bulgogi!-

-Hyung, peralatannya kucuci ya?-

-Tunggu dulu, Sehun! Itu kan belum selesai kugunakan! Lihat itu, Junmyeon-hyung sedang merekammu!-

-Annyong EXO-M! Xiao Lu, Xiao Lu, Xiao Lu~ Bogoshippeooo~!-

-Ckckck, ada saja kau maknae!-

Junmyeon meninggalkan mereka berdua dan layar bergerak lagi dengan cepat. Kali ini sepertinya Junmyeon akan menemui duo _happy viruse_. Kamera itu mengarah pelan ke sela kecil pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat dan sepertinya di _zoom _oleh Junmyeon.

-Neoui sesangeuroooooooooo~~~~!-

-EEEYYY!-

Baekhyun sedang bernyanyi – atau lebih tepat disebut berteriak – di atas kasur sambil melonjak-lonjak, dan Chanyeol mengikuti iramanya dengan bermain gitar. Kolaborasi terhancur yang pernah mereka lihat. Sepertinya Junmyeon memutuskan masuk.

-Baekhyun! Jangan lonjak-lonjak begitu, nanti per-nya lepas semua!-

-Ah, annyong hyung! Annyoooooong EXO-M!-

-Baekhyun, kau sungguh tidak dapat diajak kompromi, ya?-

-Annyong EXO-M! Ta jia hao, wu shi EXO-K de Chanyeooooool!-

-Ah sudahlah, aku pergi saja dibanding kalian lebih cerewet lagi nanti.-

-Loh, hyung! Tungguuu! Aku salam untuk semuanya yaa! Pai-paiiii~!-

-Hahhh. Sudahlah~-

Junmyeon mengarahkan kamera sehingga meng-_shoot _dirinya sendiri.

-Di sini Kim Junmyeon! Annyong, Kris-hyung, Luhan-hyung, Minseok-hyung, Jongdae-ie, Tao, dan _my beloved _Yixing! Tetap semangat ya! Kami di sini juga seperti kalian, berlatih sampai kecapekan, hanya saja ini sedang tidak ada job, jadi kami bisa istirahat! Yah, mungkin segini dulu saja, kalian bisa kan menyimpulkan keadaan kami? Hehee, pai-pai, yorobeun! Wo ai ni, Yixing-ie!-

Yixing tersenyum melihat adegan terakhir, sebuah _kiss-bye _diarahkan padanya. Namjachingunya sungguh lucu, dan ramah juga. Tunggu, lihat Luhan, dia tampak menghela nafas dengan kepala menunduk. Yixing melirik Tao. Ada yang janggal.

Pertama, saat _self-video _seperti itu, Kyungsoo pasti ada bersama Jongin – seperti, dimana ada Kyungsoo, di sanalah Jongin berada, itu julukan yang diberikan Kris pada mereka – tapi tadi tidak seperti itu.

Kedua, Sehun biasanya tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah mau mencuci peralatan memasak – itu membuktikan bahwa dia sedang sangat peduli dengan Kyungsoo, bukan?

Ketiga, mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat berkantung, padahal dia yang paling peduli soal itu dan tak pernah membiarkan kantung mata berada di bawah mata bulatnya. Wajahnya juga kelihatan sembab dan letih.

Keempat, Jongin hanya bermain video games saat dia merasa kesepian – Jongin pernah mengatakannya sendiri. Dan tadi jelas-jelas semua member utuh, tidak ada job, kenapa Jongin masih merasa kesepian?

Kelima, sikap Luhan yang aneh. Jelas ada yang janggal dari semua ini, dan Yixing, lalu Tao juga, ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi sebelum Yixing sempat bertanya, Luhan berkata lirih.

"Jongin selingkuh dengan Taemin, dan Sehun mempedulikan Kyungsoo."

.

.

**[In Korea]**

Sehun tengah menatap televisi yang menyala – dia menatap, bukan menontonnya – sambil pikirannya mengawang kemana-mana. Kemarin Jongin dihukum disuruh pergi ke dorm SHINee, lalu Onew menelepon Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa anak itu histeris, lalu Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo menjemputnya, dan sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat sudah akrab kembali?

Aneh – agak aneh. Sehun merasa perlu menanyakannya pada Junmyeon apa yang telah terjadi pada saat – pertama, pulang dari dorm SHINee – dan kedua, bertanya pada Chanyeol atau Baekhyun apa yang telah terjadi saat Junmyeon dan Sehun masih ada job tadi malam.

Sehun masih ber-monolog ria – bergumam pada dirinya sendiri – saat Baekhyun datang membawa jajanan kecil dan menubruknya dengan riang – lalu mencubit pipinya. "Sehunnniiiiiiieeeeeee! Umumumumumu~"

Sehun menepis tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya. Yah, derita menjadi maknae imut. "Ah, hyung! Berhentilah! _Thethop that!_"

"Ahahahahahaha! 'Thethop'? Apa ituuu? Adanya 'stop', Sehunnie!"

Sehun memandang datar binar di mata hyung-nya yang cerewet dan menyebalkan itu, lalu kembali teringat pada apa yang telah dipikirkannya tadi. "Baekkie-hyung tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo-hyung?"

"Aniyo, tadi malam kan aku berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeollie~ Memang apa yang terjadi, Hun?" Baekhyun memandang heran – masih tetap dengan binar di matanya.

"Pikun sekali sih, hyung. Aku kan ada job, bahkan aku menitipkan roti bakar yang sayangnya malah habis entah dimakan siapa padamu."

"Ah iya, mian ya, Sehunnie~"

Baekhyun menjawil pipi Sehun dan maknae itu sama sekali tidak menemukan perasaan bersalah dari diri Baekhyun, membuatnya tetap memasang poker-face andalannya alias (T_T) dan kembali melihat televisi. Bosan sekali dirinya. Diraihnya remote dan mengganti channel, lalu acara _infotaiment_ tayang di hadapan mereka, memberitakan hal yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga.

- Fantaken, Kai EXO-K, baru saja keluar dari dorm SHINee dengan wajah sangat pucat menggandeng D.O, member lain dari EXO-K. Apa yang terjadi? Banyak yang berspekulasi tentang ini, sementara dari pihak SM belum ada konfirmasi perihal masalah ini -

"What-the—"

"Apa itu?"

Kata-kata Baekhyun terputus dengan sebuah sahutan dibelakangnya. Sahutan yang sama sekali dikenalnya dan membuatnya dan Sehun menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan. Perlahan, sampai mereka bertemu pandangan dengan si Eomma.

"Gawat."

.

.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tentang Jongin."

"… Oke. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hyung, jangan kaget ya. Sepertinya hyung sudah masuk dalam orang-orang yang… Yah, sangat dibutuhkan untuk meredakan penyakitnya."

"…Penyakit?"

"Iya, Eomma-ku yang akrab dengan Eomma Jongin pernah bercerita, sebenarnya Jongin memiliki penyakit psikologis dimana jika tidak bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya, dia akan berilusi negatif terus menerus. Jadi hyung harus selalu memberi masukan positif bagi hatinya, maka ketergantungan pada hyung itu akan hilang dari dirinya."

"…"

"Hyung kaget, ya?"

"…Tentu saja…"

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja. Itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Maka tolong, perhatikan hal itu. Sudah dulu ya, hyung. Aku ada job, bye!"

"Apa-apaan…?"

.

.

From : My-lil'-deer

Sometimes I wish you were in my place just to know how I feel.

Sehun menatap bingung _smartphone_-nya. Nah, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai Luhan mengiriminya seperti ini? 'Terkadang aku berharap kau yang berada di posisiku hanya untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaanku'? Luhan-nya aneh hari ini. Atau Sehun yang aneh?

To : Xiao Lu

Waeyo, hyung? Ada yang terjadi di sana?

From : Xiao Lu

Aniyo… Aku hanya nyaris mati karena sangat rindu denganmu...

To : Xiao Lu

Ah, begitu… NADO, hyung, NADO BOGOSHIPPEOYO! :***

From : Xiao Lu

:* tapi, santai saja, Sehun ._. Btw, ada yang terjadi di sana?

To : Xiao Lu

Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit bingung, sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah baik, tapi… eottheyo? Baiknya membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

From : Xiao Lu

Ah, like that? Sehunnie, bisakah kau meneleponku? Aku lupa membeli pulsa tadi.

Sehun menekan tombol hijau dan langsung tersambung. Untunglah kemarin dia baru mengisi pulsanya. Telpon antar negara membutuhkan biaya tidak murah, bukan? Hubungan jarak jauh memerlukan usaha dan pengorbanan besar.

"Annyong, Sehunnie… Aku ingin memelukmu…"

Suara Luhan langsung menyahut. "Nado…" jawab Sehun.

"Aku ingin membenamkan kepalaku di dadamu, atau ceruk lehermu, atau bahumu… Kenapa ya? Rasanya beban hidupku jadi semakin berat…"

"…"

"Sehunnie, aku ingin menciummu lagi… Aku ingin menyentuhmu… Semuanya terasa berat jika kita berpisah seperti ini… Kau tahu aku bukan namja kuat macam Yixing…"

Sehun bersumpah dia mendengar suara Luhan bergetar. Namja itu hendak menangis. Atau malah sudah dengan payahnya menahan tangis. Betapa Sehun ingin berada di sampingnya—memeluk rusa kecilnya itu sambil menahan tetesan air mata dengan jarinya. "Aku juga merasakannya, sayang… Rasanya berat… Mianhae…"

"Hiks… Sehunnie… Tolong, perhatikan aku lebih… Aku—hiks, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana… Aku lemah di sini, Sehun… Sumber tenaga dan motivasiku, berada jauh—hiks—dariku… Sehunnie…"

"_Sweetheart_, kumohon jangan menangis... Tahukah kau perihnya hatiku sekarang? Kumohon, sayang…"

"Tidak bisa… Luhan tidak bisa tidak menangis—hiks… Untuk malam ini biarkan Luhan menangis, ya? Hiks… Sakit… Hiks, perih—hiks… Appoyo…"

"Xiao Lu, saranghaeyo… Wo ai ni… Don't cry, baby…"

Belum pernah percakapan mereka se-menyayat ini. _Long distance relationship_ – benar-benar buruk dan memerlukan usaha keras untuk mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Curcol author :

Yuhuuu, halo kembali lagi dengan saya~~ u.u

Yang percakapan Kyungsoo sama seseorang itu tau nggak dia siapa? Ayo tebak ^^v. Yah kira-kira itulah penyakit Jongong di sini hwekekek *dicekek kkamjong

Mau tanya nih, ehm, siapa yang nunggu exo comeback?

Saya udah jamuran loh-_- kemaren pas nggak sengaja nemu teasernya HunHan, udah seneng banget. Eh, ternyata itu cuma rumor yang udah muncul dari januari.

Terus nggak sengaja nemu foto lain. Ada gambar wolf-nya. Eh ternyata cuma fanart. Huwaaa kapan comebackkk? Nunggu sampe d.o bisa eye smile kali ya-_- QAQ

Sebentar lagi mereka satu tahuuun, masa baru ngluarin 1 mini album? -_- Pokoknya MVnya ntar nggak boleh krik-krik ato sepi ato cuma itu-itu aja. Harus luar biasa. Harus. Haruuuus. *maksa *ditelen YooYoungJin

Btw, saya seneng banget atas review reader-nim sekalian ^^ Maaf kalo part yang ini pendek n membosankan atau malah kepanjangan-_-. Thanks to **jengsora **and **jaemijinki**, and one more, **Jung Jihyeon (temen) **yang entah kenapa kalo aku liat wajahmu yang katamu mirip Yoona itu (dan aku selalu mau muntah mendengarnya), ide ff selalu terngiang-ngiang #padahal kamu nggak tau aku publish ff di sini wkwkwk#

Ini balesan yang udah review kemarin chap 2 ^^

**Riszaa : **Ini gk tau Jongong cemburu apa g-_- hehe, maafkan author, hiks-_- udah berusaha mikir gimana caranya tapi tetep ide yang ngalir ya kaya gini hoho. Thanks reviewnya^^

** : **Wih, nanonano ya? XD kira-kira ini jongong udah sadar belom ya kalo cuma ada soo di hatinya? ._. gomawo reviewnya!

**kyungier** **: ***ikut injek tebece* maaf ya TBCnya di situuu u.u wakakak, ngakak baca komen kamu, reader-nim :D *bayangin soo nusuk2 orang di dorm* moga2 gk geregetan lagi ini, hehe. thanks reviewnya~

**mir.0711 : **Go Hunhan, go 2Min! Hweheheh maaf saya kebayangnya ya pake piso, hehehe. D.O emang rada brutal ya? ._. Btw, gomawo reviewnya!

**Dianaanisti1 : **Uuuyeee~ Kyungsoo memang baik sekali *cium Soo *digilas Kai n reader* Hwakakak, kena pengaruh HunSoo-nya :D *plak* ini kembali ke luhan kok dia , thanks reviewnya!

**: ***ke MPR *minta dibuatin undang-undang perlindungan uke xD* angst apa ya? kok saya bingung O_O *author nggak becus. Btw, thanks reviewnya!

**EarthTeleport : **Gwenchana, yang penting review! Oh ya, aku udah baca beberapa ffmu thorr keren :D tapi setiap mau review kok musti lemot sekali-_- udh masuk apa blm ya reviewnya? ntar review lagi deh :D Ini next chapternya hwehwe, gomawo reviewnya!

**siscaMinstalove : **Wkwkwk, nyelipin humor dikit kagak ape :D iya papa item mampus looo *ikutan neriakin. Aduh, author mau diwushuuu *kaburr. Tapi ini (kayaknya) happy end deh… xD *dibakar. Gomawo reviewnya!

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : **Wah maafff *sodorin tissue. Masa sih? Padahal saya biasa aja lo bikinnya, malah sesekali ketawa evil ke Soo oppa #dibunuh# oke lanjott! gomawo reviewnya!

**Dea Mulyawan : **Oke lanjuuttt, gomawooo reviewnyaaa!

** : **hohoho iya jongin menderita :D gomawo reviewnya~~~!

**jengsora : **bebebbbs I miss you so much :* *boongdeh*. hah? D.O minum wedang jahe? kapan? O_O. Eiiits, kamu nggak boleh nyium kkamjong, dia cuma buat aku ama Sooo~~ *digaplok. Gomawo reviewnya ya bebbb! Saranghae :* *boonglagi* *ciumsiwon* *plak*.

**bubble gum bubble gum : **Ikutan standing applause XD Eh, wakakak, mau ditampung? xD Okee, nggak angst kok (sampe sejauh ini) wakakak *dibakar. Gomawo reviewnya!

**Ryu ryungie : **tonjok aja kaliii *dibakar. Hmm.. selingkuh nggak ya? *digorok. Lanjut nih ^^ gomawo reviewnya!

**Septaaa :** Hahhhh thorrr ak terharu kamu mau review di sini *elap ingus. Shock loh liat reviewnya author-nim nan kece kaya kamu *eh ciyeee* :D pas pertama kali lihat 'wuooh ini kan author kece yang ffnya setiap hari gueh baca and blablabla and blablabla' hahaha XD. Syndrom addict ama phantomime (bener nggak ya tulisannya?) cepet dilanjut ya thorr ak gila baca syndrom addictnya O_O. Gomawo reviewnya ya thooorr!

**Reita : **ribet yaa? :D Ini udah selesai (kayaknya) heheheheh. Gomawo reviewnya!

**anotherkyungie : **Wah makasiiiihhhh *terharu. Jongin gila nggak yaa? :D Nggak dong, dia kan aktor dibayar mahal ama author B-) *plak. Thanks reviewnya~!

**kyungieee : **Yaudah nangis aja ._. *sodorin tissue *ikut cekokin kai pake cabe india* Oke ini udah dilanjuttt! Thanks reviewnyaa!

**DevilFujoshi : **Iya Kyungsoo kan kunyu-kunyu. Jongong jahat banget hiks *author labil. Thanks reviewnya!

**jaemijinki : **halo bebebs gue tersayang muah :* *boongbanget*. bakar tebeceee! (?) ak juga gk suka ama tbc apa itu tbc asdfghjkl -_- (labil). iya nggak papa yang penting review thanks reviewnyaaaa~! *cipok *jaemi kabur

**EXOSTAN : **udah lanjooott nih :D Thanks ya reviewnya! gomawoooo!

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : **Salam kenal jugaaa *ieeahhh* oke, mian ya kalo agak bingung, ini udah update u.u gomawo reviewnyaaa neee!


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Taemin, etc

Disclaimer : cast is belong to God, themself, parents, and SM. The fanfiction belong to me.

Annyonghaseo, part 4 nongol, maaf lama update. Maaf kalo ada typo, dan kegajean milik saya semata, dan dengan berat hati mengakui kalau EXO milik SM dan milik orang tua masing-masing – walaupun kaisoo, lalu sehun, chanbaek juga, dan suho termasuk lho, sama sebuah sub grup bernama EXO-M dan anggotanya milik saya – hiks-_-. *author mati habis dipaksa ngerokotin granat*

NB : Ini part lebih ke **HunHan** ya *senyum*.

**Happy reading!** *bawa kaisoo kabur *plak *granat melayang

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Kai-ssi! Gamsahamnida!"

"Ye, gamsahamnida!"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman sopan. Pemotretan telah selesai dan namja itu berniat pulang ke dormnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana jeans ditambah jaket _baseball _biru-nya—lalu mengobrol singkat dengan produser, Jongin langsung berjalan cepat ke van milik EXO-K.

Kepalanya sudah berdenyut dari tadi, dan sebuah ilusi tentang Kyungsoo terus-menerus berkeliaran di otaknya. Yang menyebalkan, Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dari tadi Jongin sudah berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di kepalanya itu dengan meminum satu kapsul obat pereda pusing, tapi tetap saja nihil.

Saat setengah kakinya sudah melangkah memasuki van, seseorang memanggilnya. "Hey, Jongin!"

Matanya menangkap seorang namja yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Jongin menunda niatnya untuk memasuki van dan mendekati balik namja itu, dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. "Taemin-hyung!"

"Hehehe~ Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Taemin seraya merogoh tasnya, dan mengulurkan sebotol jus jeruk yang masih tersegel. Jongin menerimanya dan tangannya membuka segel itu, lalu langsung meminumnya. "Masih sibuk?"

"Gomawo. Ani, jadwalku sudah selesai." jawab Jongin sambil memasukkan botol jus jeruk ke dalam ransel birunya. Lalu menatap namja di depannya lagi—Taemin sedang menyengir lebar.

"Kau mau makan siang bersama? Aku tahu restoran enak di dekat sini. Tapi pakai van-mu ya, habis Jinki-hyung masih di tempat pemotretan, jadi aku tidak bisa membawa mobil SHINee." kata Taemin. Jongin terdiam ragu, diam-diam tangannya meraba bagian belakang kepalanya. Denyutan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu tiba-tiba berangsur menghilang.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Atau kau masih ada job?" tanya Taemin dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kepolosan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan." jawab Jongin sambil menarik Taemin masuk ke van EXO.

.

.

Hari yang cerah menambah keramaian kota Seoul yang beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Hari ini, EXO-M sedang di bandara internasional Seoul. Selain karena jadwal mereka yang sedang kosong, mereka juga harus latihan untuk album baru karena juga akan perform di Seoul bersama EXO-K. Luhan tengah memainkan strap _smartphone_nya sembari menunggu yang lain masuk ke van yang telah disediakan untuk EXO-M.

Tuhan menjawab doanya! Astaga, sekarang dia akan bertemu Sehun. Namja cantik itu begitu senang dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sepanjang perjalanan ini—walaupun punggungnya terasa sangat sakit karena tadi ditabrak seorang nyonya-nyonya yang membawa koper besar.

Pikirannya menerawang lagi; dia mencintai Sehun, dan itu sangat tidak diragukan lagi. Yang masih mengganggu pikirannya adalah; masihkah Sehun mencintainya? Atau jangan-jangan…

Ah tidak, Sehun masih mencintainya, kok. Hanya saja karena akhir-akhir ini ada masalah antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo—dan Luhan sendiri yang menyuruh Sehun untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo—maka hubungan mereka jadi agak renggang. Nah itu dia. Kesimpulan terakhir yang didapat dari pemikiran positif Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum lagi.

Mana mungkin Sehun melupakannya, kan?

"Xiao Lu, kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Xiumin yang ternyata sudah disebelahnya dari tadi. Luhan sedikit kaget, tapi setelah itu dia menggeleng sambil menyimpul senyum.

"Aniyo, hanya memikirkan aku bisa bertemu Sehun lagi, ge." ungkap Luhan jujur.

"Oh, kau pasti sangat senang!" goda Xiumin. Luhan mengangguk, lalu kembali memasang wajah bahagia. Tapi semua member yang melihat Luhan tahu masih ada sedikit gurat kecemasan di wajah menyenangkan namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Naege marhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon~"

Sehun menyenandung pelan seraya berjalan memasuki dorm mereka. Awalnya Sehun sedikit bingung kenapa suasana sepi sekali. Tapi setelah mengingat bahwa semua member sedang pergi, maka Sehun tertawa kecil.

Dilihatnya sosok Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa, namja tan itu memainkan sesuatu. Sehun bersiul pelan ke arah Jongin. Namja tan itu mendongakkan kepala dengan tatapan heran, mengalihkan pandangannya dari _gameboy _milik Chanyeol yang dipinjamnya. Sehun menjatuhkan diri di sofa depan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-hyung kemana?" tanya Jongin. Namja itu merasa tidak perlu menanyakan Sehun dari mana karena dia melihat se_cup _kosong di tangan sang maknae. Pasti Sehun tadi membeli _bubble tea_.

"Dia pergi belanja dengan Baekhyun-hyung. Aku tidak percaya mereka belum pulang, lama sekali. Kau habis kemana tadi?"

"Oh…" Jongin kembali fokus pada _gameboy_nya. "Aku baru saja menemani Taemin-hyung makan di restoran dekat tempatku pemotretantadi."

Air wajah Sehun segera berubah setelah mendengarnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengatur pikirannya sebelum berbicara dengan Jongin; mengantisipasi kalau-kalau nanti emosinya tersulut saat mengutarakan pendapatnya sendiri kepada hyung-tiga-bulannya itu—Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kupikir kau harus agak menjauhkan diri dari Taemin-hyung." mulainya, dan Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kaget. Sehun bisa melihat Jongin mem_pause _game di tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan karena apa-apa, alasan aku mengatakan ini adalah karena Kyungsoo-hyung."

Jongin melemaskan tubuhnya di sandaran. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas keras dan mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, kemarin kau baru saja berbaikan dengannya, bahkan kau terlihat sudah akrab lagi. Lalu kau masih ingat awal kau bertengkar dengannya karena apa? Karena kedekatanmu dengan Taemin-hyung, kan? Sekarang setelah dia memaafkanmu, kau mau mengulangi kesalahanmu itu lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mematikan _gameboy_, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja yang memisahkannya dengan si maknae, dan menatap Sehun. Dengan segera keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Saling beradu pandang, Sehun bisa melihat tatapan aneh dari biasan mata Jongin.

"Kau tahu, Hun, aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu…" gumam Jongin pelan, tapi tentu saja Sehun mendengarnya. Namja yang lebih muda mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Mungkin kau hanya bingung dengan semua ini. Tapi ingat, aku juga punya etika dan punya Luhan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo-hyung menangis sendirian, jadi aku menemaninya. Tapi kupikir, aku juga punya Luhan. Aku harus menjaga perasaannya."

Jongin kelihatan masih tidak paham dengan kesimpulan yang bisa dia ambil. Sehun menghela nafas berat dan dalam, seolah letih dengan jalan pikiran rumit sang _dancing machine _mereka.

"Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kau ingat adalah, sekarang kau mempunyai hubungan perasaan dengan Kyungsoo-hyung. Bukan sembarang hubungan, dan kau memilikinya dengan Kyungsoo-hyung, _bukan_ Taemin-hyung."

Mata Jongin membulat. Kenyataan itu seolah menghantam otaknya sehingga ia merasa separuhnya terasa tanpa isi. Tubuhnya serasa limbung walaupun dalam keadaan dia duduk di sofa.

"A-aku…"

"Ne, Jongin-ah. Aku tahu penerapan jelekmu. Kau selalu menjadikan Taemin-hyung sebagai tolak ukurmu. Kyungsoo-hyung mungkin dibawahnya, tapi bagiku dia sekaligus di atasnya. Kau tidak bisa menjadi aku, Jongin. Bayangkan posisi Kyungsoo-hyung itu sebenarnya Luhan yang harus selalu berada di China, kau mau bagaimana?" pernyataan Sehun yang menghantam Jongin lagi.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku pikir aku terlalu rendah untuk menjadi namjachingu yang baik bagi Kyungsoo-hyung." gumam Jongin lagi, lalu terdengar gumaman lain yang tidak bisa Sehun dengar dengan jelas.

"Gwenchana, Jjong. Kita pun sama-sama salah. Ah, iya, kenapa kemarin kau terus bersikap diam?" tanya Sehun. Jongin merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan otaknya kembali bekerja dengan benar.

"Ah—itu, aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa hanya ada Kyungsoo-hyung dihatiku. Saat diam itu aku terus memperhatikannya. Memasukkan lekuk wajahnya dalam memori _dance_ku, jadi tak akan terlupakan." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum ringan.

Memori _dance_—maksudnya adalah karena dia seorang _main dancer_, jadi memorinya tentang berbagai jenis tarian tak akan pernah terlupakan. Dan jika Jongin berkata begitu, maka dia benar-benar ingin mengingat segala tentang Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafas, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. "Kita sahabat kan?" Sehun mengujar pelan. Jongin tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Ya, kita sahabat, bodoh." balasnya sambil tertawa—seraya mendapat pelototan dari mata Sehun.

.

.

Ting tong!

Jongin terpaksa mem_pause _gamenya lagi seraya mendengus malas. Dia pikir dia sudah terlalu banyak menyuruh-nyuruh maknae mereka, jadi dia sendiri yang melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama dan perlahan membukanya.

Sejenak Jongin memasang ekspresi datar dengan sorot mata tajam—ekspresi yang selalu dikeluarkannya pada tamu tak diundang. Jika itu member EXO-K, mereka pasti langsung masuk tanpa membunyikan bel.

"Siapa?"

Kontan sorot wajah menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Jongin itu berubah jadi cengiran lepas ketika seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di depan pintu. "Kris-hyung!"

Pelukan ringan menyambut Kris, dan _leader _EXO-M itu tersenyum. "Annyong, Jongin-ah, tadi apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, hey?"

"Hehehe, aniyo. Kupikir siapa. Kenapa hyung tidak langsung masuk? Lalu kemana member yang lain?" tanya Jongin, kepalanya melongok ke belakang bahu lebar Kris.

"Aku menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Member EXO-M lainnya masih di perjalanan. Tadi aku duluan sampai di bandara karena aku terbang dari Vancouver, lalu aku memutuskan duluan menuju sini." jelas Kris.

Kai manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kris dan dirinya berjalan menuju dalam. Kris mengikutinya, namja itu duduk di sofa depan televisi, tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang berjalan ke dapur. Sejenak Kris terdiam, dan dia paham apa kejanggalan yang ada—dia merasa dorm begitu sepi.

"Yang lain dimana?" tanyanya.

Jongin kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas _lemon squash_ dan menyerahkan satunya pada Kris. "Sehun di kamar, sepertinya tidur siang. Kyungsoo-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung belanja. Lalu Chanyeol-hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung ada sedikit _job _sepertinya."

"Ah…" Kris mengangguk paham, lalu meminum _lemon squash_nya. Mereka berdua lalu terdiam, dan Kris menatap dongsaengnya itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo." gumam Kris, matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Jongin. Suasana berubah jadi hening lagi, dan helaan nafas Jongin terdengar.

"Kau mau menasehatiku, hyung? Aku sudah dapat banyak nasehat dari sejak awal aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo-hyung." kata Jongin. Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu sorot matanya berubah, dan namja itu mengangkat bahu.

"Kupikir aku perlu tahu pendapatmu sendiri terhadap masalah ini. Aku sudah mengetahui garis besarnya dari Junmyeon. Kau tahu kan Kyungsoo pernah hampir bunuh diri?" tanya Kris, memelankan suaranya, berharap Sehun tidak mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukan sebuah rahasia, tetapi Kris memang sedang ingin bicara dengan Jongin sendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dua kali bahkan." jawab Jongin, tangannya memainkan gelas _lemon squash _itu.

"Lalu… menurutmu yang salah siapa?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat jeda sejenak di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku. Dan member lainnya yang tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Kyungsoo-hyung." jawab Jongin, kali ini memainkan bantal berbentuk buah stroberi di pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu Sehun sangat peduli padanya kan? Tapi okelah, dan kau tidak ada pemikiran lain?" tanya Kris. Namja itu membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa jajanan kecil. Tangannya mengambil jajanan berbentuk stick coklat.

"Tidak. Memangnya salah siapa lagi?"

"Mungkin saja—Taemin?"

"Heh? Salah apa dia?" tanya Jongin, mengambil sebuah snack keju dan membuka bungkusnya langsung.

"Merebutmu? Tidak sih. Abaikan saja, kupikir juga kau yang dekat-dekat dengan Taemin. Jadi kita anggap saja pertanyaan tadi tidak ada." sambar Kris cepat. Jongin manggut-manggut dan tangannya terdiam.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada Taemin-hyung, maka aku tak akan lari dari Kyungsoo-hyung bukan?" tanya Jongin. Kris mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak menanyakan hal itu. Lagipula—"

Ting tong~!

Kris mengabaikan atensi Jongin yang mengarah padanya, dan namja itu berdiri ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. "Nah, itu EXO-M yang lain. Bangunkan Sehun, aku akan membuka pintunya."

"Baiklah…." jawab Jongin malas, lalu menuju ke kamar Junmyeon-Sehun. Jongin melihat Sehun dan dugaannya benar—Sehun sedang tidur. Tangannya menggoncang bahu Sehun. "Hun, bangun! EXO-M datang! Kau tidak mau bertemu Luhan-hyung?"

Sehun mengerang sejenak sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari bahunya. "Hmmm? Luhan? Baekhyun-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung sudah datang?"

"Yep, Luhan. Belum, mereka belum pulang. Kris-hyung tadi datang duluan, jadi dia yang membukakan pintu. Cepatlah bangun, Oh Sehun." jawab Jongin sambil melepas selimut yang masih tergelung di tubuh Sehun. Kali ini Sehun menurut dan beranjak, lalu diikuti Jongin.

"Annyong, Sehuna!" sapa Xiumin. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan melakukan _high five _dengan Xiumin, lalu juga dengan Chen yang ada di sebelahnya. Kris menepuk pelan bahunya sambil ikut tersenyum. Tao berjabat tangan akrab dengannya. Atensi Sehun berkeliling. Yang pasti dia mencari orang _itu_.

"Dia… dimana?" tanya Sehun. Xiumin tersenyum menggoda dan matanya menunjuk ke arah dapur, dimana seseorang berharga milik Sehun berdiri.

"Di sana. Sambutlah dia, tadi di bandara dia terus memikirkanmu," ujar Xiumin. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawoyo hyung." tukasnya, dan namja berkulit putih pucat itu mendekatkan diri pada dapur.

Ya—Sehun menemukannya; namja itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya di dapur, sepertinya membuat minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum…

Lihatlah, sosok itu begitu manis walau dari belakang sekalipun. Semuanya yang ada dalam diri Luhan membuat Sehun merasa tenang dalam tiba-tiba. Kerinduannya hampir mendekati limit, tapi sekaligus memuncak di klimaks—dan Sehun ingin segera berlari mendekap tubuh itu.

Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke dapur. Sehun tahu, wajahnya membiaskan kebahagiaan besar ketika melihat Luhan. _Long distance relationship _ini membuat mereka harus bersabar melebihi yang lain. Dan Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena kemarin sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan saat dia menemani Kyungsoo.

Rasa bersalahnya hampir saja menutupi kebahagiaannya.

Tapi Sehun tetap tersenyum. Lengannya hendak merengkuh Luhan dalam sekali gerak—tapi pas sekali saat Sehun hendak melakukannya pada namja cantik itu—Luhan membalik tubuhnya seraya menyesap apa yang barusan dia buat—teh hangat—membuat tangan Sehun terhenti di udara. Untunglah posisinya tidak mencurigakan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Jarak mereka tidak ada dua langkah. Sehun dapat melihat jelas semu merah itu menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan.

"Annyong… Xiao Lu-ku."

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

"A-annyong… Sehunie…"

Tidak, ini tidak baik. Sebuah bom waktu seolah tertanam di jantung Luhan, sebentar lagi hendak meledak kalau-kalau seseorang tidak menjinakannya. Rindu membuatnya gila, Luhan merasa tersiksa sekaligus senang. Dan dia selalu bingung, bagaimana caranya untuk tidak terlihat bodoh saat tatapannya dengan Sehun bertemu.

Otak kanannya seratus persen yakin, wajahnya sekarang merupakan percampuran antara bingung, tersiksa, senang, bahagia, dan terutama, rindu yang membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun. Cara pengucapan namja itu membuat rasa rindu Luhan bertumpuk-tumpuk. Terkesan malas dan diseret, tapi Luhan tahu di sana tersimpan banyak perhatian dan perasaan. Dan basa-basi ini membuat Luhan agak kesal—walaupun juga senang.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" balas Luhan pelan. Sehun memajukan satu langkahnya, dan membuat jarak mereka tidak ada setengah langkah—dekat sekali. Mereka terdiam, saling menikmati debaran yang makin cepat—dan tidak menyadari bahwa suasana dorm terlalu sepi. Pasti member lainnya tengah menguping, atau pura-pura beristirahat, atau apapun.

Tapi Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disambut dengan disekap oleh member lain. Juga tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya.

"Xiao Lu, tatap aku." bisik Sehun saat mata Luhan menghindarinya. Namja cantik itu menatap dengan _blush_ di wajahnya, dan Sehun mengambil alih gelas Luhan dan menaruh benda bermotif rusa itu, lalu memegang kedua lengan Luhan. "Kau lihat apa yang ada di mataku?"

"A-apa…?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak… Jangan basa-basi lebih banyak, Sehun…" bisik Luhan.

"Baiklah… Yang ada di mataku; malaikat cintaku yang kutemukan dalam keberuntungan. Dia memiliki satu rasa yang membuatku bisa jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Kau tahu? Dia membuat hatiku serasa meleleh setiap bertatap mata dengannya. Dia juga yang membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungku. Dia membuat hidupku jadi lebih cerah, dan aku sadar aku _sangat _mencintainya."

"…"

"Aku sadar aku masuk dalam lubang jebakannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuat lubang jebakan itu. Aku yang membuat lubang jebakan itu, dan aku yang terhempas sendiri ke dalamnya. Aku memohon padanya… Dan dia menerimaku. Dia juga mencintaiku, sepanjang aku tahu, dan aku sungguh ingin begitu selamanya. Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"…"

"Dia adalah orang yang berdiri di depanku sekarang dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar kencang…"

Perkataan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan berubah jadi dua kali lebih merah. Dan Luhan masih terdiam—rasanya Luhan ingin menangis sekarang, tapi perkataan Sehun belum selesai.

"Dia Xi Luhan; malaikat cintaku." senyum Sehun terasa sangat-sangat melegakan di hati Luhan. "Jadi, kau mau menerima pelukan orang yang jatuh ini?" bisik Sehun seraya merentangkan lengannya pelan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu namja cantik itu menyelipkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun dengan cepat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Air mata mengalir melewati pipi putihnya dan menetes di kaos yang dipakai Sehun.

"Iya, tentu saja—hiks—Hwangja-nim." bisiknya malu. Lengan Sehun melingkupi tubuh Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan merasa terlindungi.

"Jangan menangis, gongju-ya. Kau sudah bertemu denganku, apa yang kurang?" bisik Sehun.

"Ya… tidak ada yang kurang. Aku berada di sini… bersamamu… sudah cukup—hiks. Sama sekali tidak ada yang kurang." jawab Luhan, masih sesenggukan.

"Maaf kalau kemarin kau sempat tertekan..." bisik Sehun, seraya berkali-kali mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan yang wangi dengan gerakan lambat.

"Gwenchana—hiks... Pada akhirnya—hiks—kita bersama lagi kan...?" balas Luhan pelan. Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan hal itu—dia sudah terlalu nyaman berada di rengkuhan Sehun dan dilingkupi detak jantung sang maknae yang dapat didengar jelas oleh telinganya.

Jika dunia kiamat, hendaknya saat seperti ini saja—saat mereka berdua saling berbagi kasih. Saat mereka berdua sedang bersama. Saat mereka berdua tidak dalam masalah apa-apa.

Aroma tubuh dan deru nafas teratur Sehun memberi ketenangan pada Luhan. Walaupun jantung namja cantik itu belum berdetak secara normal—masih dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata—tapi nafasnya terasa sangat lega.

Inilah Sehun. Ya… ini Sehun yang diinginkannya. Luhan tersenyum sambil menahan dirinya tidak menguap—tapi karena letih yang sudah dirasanya sejak tadi, dan ketenangan luar biasa yang diberikan Sehun, namja cantik itu perlahan terlelap di rengkuhan seorang Oh Sehun yang nyaman.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di hati kecilnya.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Catatan: **hwangja **itu artinya **pangeran**. **Gongju **itu artinya **putri**/**princess**. Kalo **–nim **itu 'embel-embel' yang menunjukkan kesopanan. **Gongju **itu salah satu panggilan dari cowok ke ceweknya juga ^^.

**Curcol **author yang nggak penting boleh dibaca boleh nggak ~ :

YAP! Saya to be continued-in di sini, soalnya yang besok buat KAISOO~

Maaf buat part HunHannya yang maunya fluff tapi… begitulah—

—dan scene HunHan itu yang buat saya _berkali-kali_ merevisi ff ini-_-. Bahkan setiap belajar saya malah nulis-nulis tentang bagian HunHan ini – padahal scenenya pendek ya-_-. Dan juga sampai ff lainnya nggak keurus-_- /plak.

Jadi… review please… Habis ngekritik, diberi saran yah enaknya gimana… Jeongmal gamsahaeyo~!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Taemin, etc

Annyong yorobeun~~~! Yap, seperti yang saya bilang kemarin, ini part just KaiSoo. Ya nggak deng. Cuma JonginSoo yang utama~ *tebar confetti(?)* Dan ini part terakhir, yeah~ Akhirnya saya bisa nyelesain ini gyaaa—(seneng mode on). Tapi maaf telat, eheheh.

Just **Happy reading**!

.

.

"Aku sadar aku masuk dalam lubang jebakannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuat lubang jebakan itu. Aku yang membuat lubang jebakan itu, dan aku yang terhempas sendiri ke dalamnya. Aku memohon padanya… Dan dia menerimaku. Dia juga mencintaiku, sepanjang aku tahu, dan aku sungguh ingin begitu selamanya. Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Dia Xi Luhan; malaikat cintaku."

"Jadi, kau mau menerima pelukan orang yang jatuh ini?"

—Dan Jongin menutup telinga dengan _headphone _hitam berkabel merah miliknya.

.

.

Malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang melelahkan bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena _schedule_, tapi karena kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin jelas tidak cemburu dengan keduanya, tapi mereka berdua memang cukup mengganggu.

Mengganggu karena Jongin tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo.

Lihatlah, Luhan dan Sehun berpelukan, lalu Sehun yang mencium kening Luhan, lalu kecupan sekilas, lalu sapuan lembut di puncak kepala, lalu berbagai kemesraan lain yang membuat Jongin nyaris merasa canggung. Bahkan BaekYeol yang terkenal sebagai _couple _paling ribut saja malam ini tampak menikmati ketenangan di dalam dorm. Lalu juga _leader _mereka yang sedang menggambar sketsa di balkon, ditemani Lay yang mendengarkan lagu.

Lalu yang lain juga begitu…—hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak jauh satu sama lain. Dari tadi _main vocal _itu berada di kamar, sementara Jongin berkutat dengan laptop, bermain game Warcraft yang didapatnya dari sang evil maknae Super Junior.

"Jongin, berhentilah. Kau sudah memainkannya sejak dua jam yang lalu bukan?" tegur Xiumin. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Habis aku tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, hyung…" rengekannya terdengar manja.

"Kau… ah, kau tidak ke sana?" tanya Xiumin, arah tatapannya menuju kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, mungkin Kyungsoo-hyung sudah tidur. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya." suara Jongin melemah. Xiumin terdiam, lalu menatap jam dinding.

"Jongin, kau masih kecil. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, cuci kaki dan sikat gigi, lalu masuklah ke selimutmu." kata Kris menyela dengan nada meledek. Jongin mengerucutkan bibir seraya mematikan Starcraft-nya.

"Lalu Sehun?" tanyanya—sudut matanya melirik Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan dengan erat di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Dia sedang mengurus peliharaannya. Sudahlah, kau tidur saja." Lay masuk ke ruangan, lalu menarik Jongin agar berdiri. Namja yang masih bisa disebut maknae itu mengerang, tapi Jongin dia tidak menolak ketika Lay mendorongnya masuk ke kamar.

Ternyata Kyungsoo belum tidur. Namja bermata _doe _itu tengah menulis-nulis sesuatu dalam kertas bergaris miliknya. Ketika Jongin masuk dan pintu ditutup oleh Lay, mereka berdua terdiam dengan canggung. Jari-jari sang namja yang lebih tua tampak tertaut malu, dan matanya sedikit menilik _onyx_ Jongin.

"Kau mau tidur? Sebentar, kurapikan kasurnya dulu agar kau nyaman. Sana, sikat gigi, dan cuci kaki dahulu." kata Kyungsoo seraya mendekati kasur Jongin yang berantakan. Jongin mendecih—seperti dia seorang bocah lima tahun saja setiap sikat gigi harus diingatkan.

"Tidak usah."

"Hm?"

"Tidak usaaah, aku malas sekali hari ini, Soo-ie…"

Jongin melesakkan dirinya dengan posisi telungkup pada bed cover yang sudah rapi, sementara Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya mendengar Jongin memanggil nama sayangnya itu lagi. Tapi ujung bibirnya saling tertarik dan namja itu menemukan dirinya tersenyum. Tangannya meraih lengan kuat milik Jongin.

"Ayo bangun. Untuk urusan ini sih kau selalu malas." gumam Kyungsoo keras. Jongin tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha. Kau tahu sekali diriku, Soo-ie. Tapi aku malas…"

Bukannya berdiri karena tarikan dari tangan Kyungsoo, namja itu malah balas menarik Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya pun Kyungsoo berakhir dalam pelukan Kim Jongin. Matanya tambah membulat lucu, dan pipinya memerah. Tangannya mencoba mendorong Jongin, tapi yang didengarnya hanyalah suara parau yang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kau tidak suka kupeluk begini?"

Padahal Kyungsoo suka sekali. Dalam posisi begini, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang bergerak cepat tapi teratur. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di tengkuknya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang hangat disekelilingnya. Dia bisa menghirup aroma Jongin memenuhi pernapasannya. Dia bisa merasakan ketenangan luar biasa menyelimutinya. Hanya dengan pelukan seperti ini dari Jongin.

"Tidak… Maksudku—ya, eh, tidak… Aku suka dipeluk begini." jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Tangannya yang berada di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin mulai berkeringat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi." bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan pucuk hidung mancung Jongin menyentuh helaian rambutnya. Kyungsoo merasa berdebar, tapi sejenak dialihkannya rasa itu karena suatu pemikiran; pernahkah Taemin dilakui hal yang sama dengan Kai?

Jongin merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu melemah. Sang _main dancer _mengira Kyungsoo tertidur, tapi ketika dirasanya hembusan nafas lelah yang mengenai lehernya, Jongin sadar kalau Kyungsoo sama sekali masih terjaga.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya sendiri dan mendongakkan dagu Kyungsoo—membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah Taemin pernah dibeginikan olehmu." jawab Kyungsoo pelan, matanya menghindari _onyx_ Jongin. Sekarang tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan lagi oleh mereka berdua.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Apakah ia pernah memeluk Taemin? Ya, bahkan sering. Tapi memeluk Taemin sama saja seperti memeluk orang lain. Rasanya biasa saja.

"Iya, pernah. Maksudku—dia pernah kupeluk. Hanya saja, yang kurasakan saat aku memelukmu adalah sesuatu dalam tubuhku merasa penuh ketenangan. Rasanya aku mendapatkan dunia. Rasanya aku menemukan candu. Rasanya aku… Tsk, susah dijelaskan." bisik Jongin serak. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sebegitu pentingnyakah dia bagi Jongin? Atau Jongin hanya melebih-lebihkan?

"Jangan berlebihan." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah berlebihan dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku, Soo-ie, Soo-baby." bibir Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang tak ditutupi poni. Rasanya seluruh darah Kyungsoo memanas ketika menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Mmmmm... Jongin, aku menyayangimu." kata Kyungsoo pelan, lengannya berada di atas pinggang Jongin—berniat memeluknya, sementara yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku serius, Jongin. Aku menyayangimu dalam dua cara, sebagai kekasihku juga adikku." bisik Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Jongin yang membuka. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga serius, Do Kyungsoo. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu sebagai Kim Jongin."

Senyuman muncul di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Besok kau ada waktu?" tanyanya, sangat berharap mendengar jawaban 'ada', dan tentu saja itu yang akan menjadi jawaban Jongin. Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang berdetak tenang, lalu Kyungsoo terlelap di pelukan namja-nya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu juga memejamkan mata. _Tuhan, terimakasih aku masih memilikinya_.

.

.

"Dia sudah berhasil."

Junmyeon menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bukan bermaksud menguping, ia hanya ingin tahu perkembangan hubungan _main vocal _dan _main dancer _itu. Lay menghela nafas lega, lalu merangkul Junmyeon dengan sayang, sementara sang _leader _itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah, kupikir mereka akan terus _complicated_." celetuk Sehun. Luhan mengacak rambut karamel sang maknae yang berantakan—tentunya jadi tambah berantakan.

"Hubungan mereka memang _complicated_, karena perasaan yang ada dalam diri mereka itu rumit. Tapi sepertinya takdir ingin mereka berdua bersama. Tentu tidak apa-apa kan, akhirnya pun mereka bersatu kembali. Juga hubunganku dengan Sehun." kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mereka ditakdirkan bersatu." tambah Xiumin. Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka _memang _ditakdirkan bersatu. Yahh… Lay, sekarang bisakah kau membuat makanan? Aku sudah lapar dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membuatnya tadi."

"Ah, tentu, Kris-ge."

.

.

Paginya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa leganya ia saat menemukan wajah damai Jongin di sebelahnya. Mimpi buruk tadi melandanya—mimpi itu seolah mengambil Jongin dari kehidupannya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menalar apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Maka setelah itu, ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang maknae kedua, memastikan bahwa namja itu masih ada di sebelahnya, masih berada di dunia untuk melengkapinya.

"Soo-ie…?"

Didengarnya Jongin bertanya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur. Karena Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Jongin pun terpaksa membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke arah samping—menemukan namja bermata _doe _menatapnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan. Jongin langsung mencium kening sang _main vocal _yang jaraknya tidak ada tiga inchi dari bibirnya.

"Ah, Jonginie… Kau belum sikat gigi…" balas Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa kecil. Seandainya setiap pagi selalu dimulai dengan kegiatan kecil tapi manis ini… maka seluruh hari-hari Jongin akan sempurna.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hal itu mengganggumu?" tanya Jongin, sekilas menyentil ujung hidung mungil milik Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali… Tapi—oke, bisakah kau melepas tangan kirimu dari pinggangku?" tanya Kyungsoo, pipinya memerah ketika mengatakan itu. Atau kita semua bisa bilang, pipi Kyungsoo pasti bersemu setiap membicarakan hal manis dari Jongin.

Namja tan itu tertawa pelan saat mengetahui dari tadi tangan Kyungsoo mencoba menarik lengannya. Tapi Jongin tidak melakukan apa yang disuruh Kyungsoo—ia malah memeluknya secara posesif.

"Kyungsoo-hyung nael-kkoya." katanya, terdengar manja seperti anak kecil yang hendak direbut mainannya. Kyungsoo tertawa, menyembunyikan gugupnya yang keterlaluan. Namja berkulit lebih gelap itu kembali menjadi yang dulu—seorang Jongin yang pertama kali mendapat cinta pertamanya.

Yah, dulu Jongin merasakan _love at first sight_ ke Kyungsoo, dan sebenarnya sebaliknya juga. Saat itu jujur sekali Jongin mengatakannya—"Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain sebelumnya!"—tentu saja itu perkecualian bagi keluarganya. Kyungsoo hampir tidak percaya itu, tapi Sehun memberinya banyak bukti dan akhirnya Kyungsoo percaya.

"Jongiiiii~n! Berhentilah menggumamkan kata 'nael-kkoya(milikku)' terus menerus!" ucap Kyungsoo keras, kali ini dengan menjitak kepala Jongin. "Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan!"

Jongin mengaduh kesakitan, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya—pura-pura menangis demi mendramatisir keadaan. "Hiks, apa salah Baekhyun-hyung mencintai Chanyeol-hyung…?" tanyanya, dan Kyungsoo yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Jongin hanya memutar bola mata.

Namja bermata _doe_ itu keluar dari kamar dengan mengucek matanya, lalu seperti biasa mendapati Junmyeon setengah sadar memainkan jari-jarinya di sofa—namja yang mempunyai senyum malaikat itu pasti sudah menunggu Kyungsoo dari tadi, menunggu makanan.

"Maaf, hyung… Aku terlambat bangun, hehe…" kata Kyungsoo, tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan bekas _snack_ di atas meja depan Junmyeon. _Leader_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, dan kalian menghabiskan seperempat jam untuk bermesraan." jawab Junmyeon, ketika melihat Jongin keluar dengan mengucek sebelah matanya, yang lalu mengerling ke arah Junmyeon.

"Tidak… Kami hanya saling memberi _morning kiss_ kok, Hyung." kata Jongin. Junmyeon menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud meledek, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu, mulai dari sekarang Junmyeon tidak lagi menemukan mata sembabnya setiap pagi, atau nasehatnya atas luka di mata Kyungsoo setiap waktu.

"Hari ini mau lauk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari membuka pintu kulkas yang dihiasi banyak foto-foto polaroid. Matanya menangkap beberapa makanan yang biasa ia buat, lalu juga bungkus sereal besar. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sereal, ya?"

"Oke. Cepatlah, Kyungsoo, aku lapar sekali." kata Kris, yang baru keluar dari kamar dan menyela Junmyeon yang hendak menjawab. Kyungsoo mengambil dua belas mangkuk berbeda, menuangkan isinya, lalu membuat susu putih di gelas besar, menuangkannya pada sereal-sereal itu.

Ketika ia kembali ke ruang tengah, yang lainnya sudah bangun kecuali Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Inilah bagaimana setiap harinya bersama seluruh member EXO terasa menyenangkan—karena mereka semua adalah keluarga. Yang saling peduli, saling menyayangi… Yah, mereka semua terikat dalam satu hubungan selain _bandmate_; keluarga.

_Betapa bahagianya kalau bisa seperti ini setiap hari_, batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Lihat, hyung! Topi ini lucu sekali~!" seru Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya sembari mengagumi topi lain yang berada di rak-rak sebelahnya. Jongin memakaikan dengan paksa topi yang berbentuk kepala jerapah dengan aksen imut ke kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ah—Jongiiiin!" seru Kyungsoo balik, merasa topi itu terlalu _childish_ untuknya. Tapi tenaga Jongin lebih kuat, maka ia berhasil memasangkan topi itu.

"Tuh, lihaaaat, Soo-ie lucu sekali memakai topi iniiii. Kwiyeowooo~"

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, topi itu sudah berada di tangan Kyungsoo yang memandangi Jongin dengan aneh. Yah, ia tahu kalau Jongin itu masih kekanakan, tapi… rasanya ia tidak se-kekanakan ini demi melihat Kyungsoo memakai sebuah topi jerapah.

"Hey, kau tidak sakit kan?" dengan tangan kanannya, ia meraba dahi Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu merengut kesal, lalu tiba-tiba menyengir lebar.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang hari ini. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak berjalan-jalan berdua," ucap Jongin, melangkahkan kakinya ke rak lain yang juga berisi topi boneka.

"Ya, tepatnya tiga bulan sejak kita memang berjalan-jalan berdua."

"Ah~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, dan mengikuti Jongin dari balik punggung lebarnya langsung. "Hey, setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari melihat salah satu topi bermotif garis-garis yang ia kira biasa dipakai detektif. "Tidak tahu. Makan saja di restoran terbuka."

"Mmmm~ Ide bagus."

Ketika mereka berdua hendak keluar, Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat dahi Kyungsoo terantuk tulang belikatnya. "Kenapa berhenti—"

"Lihat, Soo-ie, ini lucu sekali untukmuuuu~"

.

.

Malam hari, setelah _photoshoot _untuk teaser EXO di gedung SM.

Kyungsoo yang baru dari kamar mandi, melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di kaca sebuah ruang latihan, sebelum melihat dua objek hidup di dalam ruangan itu. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets hitam terus melangkah, walaupun ia tahu siapa objek hidup itu.

Kim Jongin dan Lee Taemin.

Ia tidak berniat mengganggu mereka, ia bersumpah. Bagaimanapun, kepercayaannya pada Jongin sudah hampir mencapai puncak, jadi kalau Jongin mengkhianatinya lagi, ia akan mengambil keputusan terjelek dari semua pilihan yang ada.

Tapi mendengar mereka membicarakan sesuatu dengan raut serius, mau tidak mau, ingin tidak ingin, Kyungsoo juga penasaran. Sejenak ia terdiam, membiarkan konspirasi itu bermain di otaknya seperti harpa yang dipetik berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo menuju pintu satunya yang lebih dekat dengan mereka, lalu ia mulai mendengar samar-samar.

"Jongin… kau tahu aku menyukaimu…"

"Iya, hyung. Tapi maaf…"

Lalu Kyungsoo dapat melihat manik mata Taemin yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tega, hanya saja ia lebih tidak rela kalau Jongin direbut lagi dari sisinya. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengucap janji walau tak diatas kertas, tapi tetap saja jika diingkari, rasanya tetap sama.

"Jongin… Bisa kita ulang sandiwara ini lagi?" tanya Taemin. Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo berharap mati-matian kalau Jongin tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Hyung… Tapi…" ucapan Jongin terputus. Saat itu Kyungsoo tahu ia harus mengambil tindakan. Jadi ia membuka pintu itu dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Jongin sembari merentangkan dua lengannya, dengan alis yang melengkung sayu menandakan ia sudah letih dengan permainan yang tak akan berhenti jika tidak dihentikan ini.

"Jangan—!" putus Kyungsoo. "—ia milikku, Taemin-hyung. Tolong jangan ambil dia lagi dalam kehidupanku. Kumohon…"

Taemin terdiam, sejenak Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengusan pelan yang keluar dari pernafasan namja berambut panjang itu. "Kalau begitu… Jongin, kau mencintai siapa? Aku, atau Kyungsoo?"

Tidak sopan sekali. Padahal Kyungsoo pun lebih tua dibandingkan Taemin. Jongin menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji, jika Jongin menjawab ia mencintai Taemin, saat itu juga ia lari ke ruang peralatan, mengambil palu, dan menghantamkannya ke kepala sendiri.

"Maaf… Hyung…"

Perkataan Jongin makin membuat suhu dan adrenalin meningkat. Dua dari mereka semua adalah hyung. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo, bisa jadi Taemin. Bisa jadi Jongin tak memilih keduanya.

"Maaf… Kyungsoo-hyung…"

Kyungsoo terdiam tidak percaya. Jadi tadi malam…? Tadi pagi…? Sebuah ilusi positif yang diimajinasikan otaknya untuk menghapus kenyataan? Ia tidak percaya semuanya. Jongin yang menunduk mulai menampakkan rautnya yang masih tidak dapat ditebak. Taemin menyimpul senyum.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-hyung… Aku memilihmu untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu."

Maka selanjutnya Kyungsoo tahu inilah yang ada di skenario Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Kasih sayang itu ada pada orang yang meminta. Situasi berbalik, Taemin terdiam tidak percaya. Setelah seluruh sandiwara yang melelahkan hati dan pikiran, ia dikejutkan oleh kenyataan yang tidak sesuai harapan.

"Jongin…" bisiknya, berharap yang termuda di antara mereka mengubah keputusan. Tapi pilihan Jongin sudah final, ia tidak mau lagi bermain dalam kebohongan yang bahkan membuatnya tersiksa. Jongin menggeleng.

"Maaf, Taemin-hyung. Maaf." ucapan pelan itulah yang mengiringi Taemin berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin setelahnya, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan dada Jongin untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang daritadi menahan tangis.

"Jongin… Maafkan aku…" lirihnya.

"Kau tidak bersalah, hyung. Ini aku yang menanggung. Kadang orang harus egois untuk hidupnya."

Perkataan Jongin membuat pikiran namja bermata bulat dipelukannya melayang ke beberapa kejadian di waktu lalu. Dulu Jongin juga egois, sekarang harus Kyungsoo yang egois, atau hidupnya akan terus dibawah sandiwara kebohongan, tersiksa menunggu di kursi penonton. Benar kata Jongin, kadang orang memang harus egois untuk hidupnya.

Mereka terdiam di tempat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Manik Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati pelukan Jongin yang hangat, serta menikmati deru nafas Jongin yang berhembus teratur.

"Jongin, aku egois kali ini karena aku mencintaimu."

Hanya seuntai kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan pada Jongin pada akhirnya. Perlahan senyum mengembang di sudut bibir Jongin, kemudian ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan bergumam.

"…kali ini kau harus egois untuk mempertahankanku."

.

.

'XOXO, Kiss and Hug'

Kyungsoo memandang sebuah desain cover album di i-Pad milik Baekhyun, sementara sang empunya sedang sibuk membuat dua gelas susu—tak lain untuk dirinya sendiri dan kekasihnya yang tengah menunggu di depan televisi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita akan _comeback_ setelah empat ratus dua puluh enam hari." celetuk Kyungsoo. Junmyeon yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kutebak kau tahu itu dari fans?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyerahkan i-Pad itu ke tangan Junmyeon.

"Kita sudah membuat bingung mereka dengan rumor 'Wolf' itu, tapi toh cover album kita ada gambar serigalanya juga." kata Chanyeol yang melirik sekilas.

"Namaku jadi Odult. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Kkamjong, haha~"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya saat Jongin memasuki ruang tengah. Namja berkulit tan itu menjitak kepala Sehun pelan, sebelum menghempaskan dirinya di pelukan Kyungsoo. "Aku suka namamu. Dyo." gumam Jongin, sembari mengecupi perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

"Euh! Get a room, please! Kurasa kau jadi lebih yadong setelah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo-hyung!" teriak Sehun—ia melempar bantal ke arah Jongin. Yang dilempar hanya memberi seringai menyebalkan dan melepaskan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi meronta.

"Kau hanya iri karena tidak ada Xia Lu, Odult. Kartu AS untukmu." ujarnya, lalu menghempaskan diri di antara Junmyeon dan Sehun. Maknae itu terdiam kesal ketika menyadari jawaban Jongin memang benar.

"Menyebalkan!" ia mendengus, lalu hendak masuk ke kamar. Tapi Kyungsoo menahan lengannya dan memeluk Sehun.

"Jangan dengarkan kata orang, Sehun sayang. Ingatlah bahwa Luhan selalu ada di sekelilingmu setiap saat, seperti ini." kata sang eomma. Sehun ber_smirk_, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin yang menatap dengan pandangan kesal dari sofa.

"Iya, hyungku sayang~" bisik Sehun keras—ia sengaja menggoda Jongin dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo yang—ia bersumpah—hangat.

Junmyeon hampir tertawa keras ketika melihat mata Jongin penuh dengan api membara melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sementara BaekYeol saling menikmati susu dengan tidak menghiraukan orang-orang autis di sekitar mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin melepas paksa pelukan sang eomma dan si maknae, lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar—dan menguncinya dengan dua kali putaran. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo, menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan jarak tidak sampai tiga inchi.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu tadi?" bisiknya, terdengar tidak bersahabat, apalagi dengan _onyx-_nya yang berwarna coklat seksi itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka! Sama sekali tidak suka!"

Mata Kyungsoo makin membulat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menetralkan rasa ingin tertawa lebar-lebar. "Kenapa tidak suka? Cemburu?"

Sebuah pukulan telak untuk Jongin yang pengecut.

"Ya, aku cemburu!" kata Jongin dalam bisikan keras, mencoba mengakui apapun yang ia rasakan dengan mata terpejam erat. Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan senyuman lega. Bagaimanapun, Jongin lebih muda darinya, jadi ia harus mengalah sedikit-sedikit. Termasuk apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"Jongin…"

Bibirnya meraih duluan belah bibir namja yang lebih muda, mengecupnya secara pelan—suatu kelakuan yang Jongin tidak pernah kira sebelumnya. Namja dengan kulit tan itu balas mengecup Kyungsoo dengan suatu kelembutan—mereka bertahan seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama.

Sampai pada waktu kecupan mereka memanas, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terengah kehabisan nafas. Yang lebih muda keterusan, ia juga mencium kening Kyungsoo, pucuk hidungnya, lalu kedua pipi tembamnya, dan tangan yang mengelus leher Kyungsoo tergantikan oleh bibir _kissable_nya.

"Jong—in…"

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika merasakan benda basah yang hangat meraba sebagian lehernya dengan gerakan memutar. Ini nikmat, mengingat yang melakukannya adalah Jongin dan bukan orang lain. Ini memabukkan, mengingat mereka dalam perasaan yang saling membutuhkan. Ini menggairahkan, mengingat yang Jongin belai adalah Kyungsoo dan bukan orang lain.

"Jongin… berhenti sebentar…"

Yang lebih muda menurut. Wajahnya memerah ketika menatap bayangannya yang terlihat bernafsu di pupil Kyungsoo. Ia sesungguhnya tidak begitu, hanya saja…ketika menyadarinya, ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa candu itu selalu ada dari dulu—karena memang kata takdir, hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa, Soo-ie?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin tentu tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Sangat mencintaimu. Apapun bukti untuk membuatmu percaya. Aku bisa berhenti sekarang jika kau memintanya."

Jongin beranjak berdiri, merapikan kaos yang dipakainya, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo pelan. Kakinya melangkah ke pintu, karena—Ya Tuhan, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika melihat dua hazel itu berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Maka ia memutuskan keluar.

Jongin sudah membuka satu putaran kunci ketika…

GREP!

Ada yang memeluknya erat. "Jangan pergi… Tidak apa-apa tentang masalah itu, sejauh kau memang mencintaiku dengan apa adanya diriku sekarang dan selamanya."

Kali ini Jongin tersenyum. Ia membalik tubuhnya, lalu memeluk balik Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Biarkan semua benda di sini menjadi saksi bisu tentang kita, dan juga yang akan menghukum ketika aku berkhianat. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya. "Ya, aku juga. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, dan membutuhkanmu selalu di sisiku."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah mengikat janji takdir, maka mereka tak akan ada yang melepas. Namun jika takdir itu berputar lagi, Jongin rela menjadi yang tersakiti untuk membalas perasaan Kyungsoo dahulu. Tapi… di sini kita bisa berdoa agar mereka tak terpisahkan, bukan?

**!END!**

* * *

Please, Choose One status : really END, at Sunday, March 19, 2013, 19.19 p.m.,

Author's note : Alur kecepetan! But... makasih buat all reader yang udah ngasih saya support dan semangat, komen kalian itu bikin ff jalan—walaupun itu cepet atau lambat banget kaya siput—tapi tetep berharga banget.

Big thanks, kiss, and hug, to jengsora and Sonewbamin, dan **semua reader**yang **udah komen**! Saya mau nyebutin semua tapi banyak banget, maaf!

Yang mungkin mau ngefollow saya? No mention, langsung saya follback deh, di -tambahkan simbol 'at'- rssabila, oke?

Dan, oke, Exo udah comeback, doa kita dikabulkan, kawan, :3 :*

Saya hanya minta satu lagi untuk ff ini—komen di part ini ya?

Bye-bye all!


End file.
